<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Code Geass: Clash of the Worlds by SpinoInWonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693370">Code Geass: Clash of the Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoInWonderland/pseuds/SpinoInWonderland'>SpinoInWonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass, War of the Worlds (2005 Spielberg)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoInWonderland/pseuds/SpinoInWonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch's Geass does not go haywire on Euphemia, but the Special Administrative Zone still turns into a bloodbath, and far, far worse than in the canon timeline...as invaders from the stars make their move to conquer Earth. It is up to our heroes to survive and fight for the sake of their planet, and the world powers will be forced to make previously unthinkable decisions...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Euphemia li Britannia &amp; Anna Clément, Euphemia li Britannia/Anna Clément, Hyuuga Akito/Leila Malcal, Kouzuki Kallen &amp; Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Special Zone - Prelude to Calamity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[[Speech]] – translated from alien language</p><p>Speech in italics and underlined - intercepted transmissions</p><p>My first attempt at a published fanfiction, so any input to improve would be appreciated. I'm publishing this concept at this time so I can get it out of my head and receive feedback. I haven't sketched out the entire planned story out yet, so further chapters will take time. Think of this as an "open beta" fanfic of sorts. However, some key points are already planned out, and yes, this includes the pairings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In 2010 a.t.b., the Holy Britannian Empire, an expansionary empire under the totalitarian rule of its Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, that occupied a third of the world, waged war on the island nation of Japan. The Britannians ravage and conquer other nations, replacing their very names with mere numbers, and believing that it is the nature of the strong to feed on the weak. Japan was no exception, suffering losing battles one after another, with the sole exception of the Miracle of Itsukushima. It surrendered in a month, as the Prime Minster Genbu Kururugi was murdered by his very own son, Suzaku. Suzaku, in his belief that the system of the Empire could be changed from within, gave his allegiance to the conquerors. While the Japanese fighting spirit never went away and continued to rebel for years, the Japanese Liberation Front being the largest resistance organisation among them, they were not able to move the imperial regime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The arrival of the masked revolutionary Zero changed all that. After executing the mass murdering prince Clovis la Britannia, Zero made his grand debut saving Suzaku from an unjust execution by the hands of the Purist Faction, a radical group with a strong belief on pure-blooded Britannian supremacy. He had established the Order of the Black Knights, thwarting a terrorist attack by the rogue Japanese general Kusakabe. Under Zero's leadership, the Japanese people found new hope, even after the Japanese Liberation Front was destroyed by the warlady Princess Cornelia li Britannia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One night at Kamine Island, Princess Euphemia li Britannia was able to confirm her suspicions that Zero was in fact her long-lost brother Lelouch vi Britannia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recently, Euphemia had announced the proposal of the Special Administrative Zone in the school festival at the prestigious Ashford Academy. This proposal was met with consistent disapproval by the Britannian administration and her older sister Cornelia. The Black Knights are now faced with a dilemma - join and disarm, or fight against a proposal of freedom and equality. Tensions are growing...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But while humans busied themselves amongst their various concerns, serene and complacent in the assurance of our empire over the world, they never spared a thought on if they were being watched, studied by intelligent beings from beyond. While they have looked to the skies and wondered what might have been out there, they never truly thought of the other worlds across the vast gulf of space as potential sources of danger, or thought of it only to dismiss the very idea as improbable. Many people even believed that we were alone in the entire universe. But in a universe so mind-bogglingly gigantic that the ninety-three billion light-year bubble that we can see is almost certainly only a very small, miniscule part of the true extent of the cosmos, what are the chances that life has not evolved elsewhere in this incomprehensibly vast space? We have life here on Earth, we know they can arise in the right conditions, so why couldn't it arise elsewhere with similar favourable surroundings? Can we really say that extraterrestrial life is not out there, watching us?</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 7, 2017 a.t.b.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Administrative Building, 8:30 am</strong>
</p><p>The nobility of Area 11 are currently discussing the situation regarding the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, announced by the Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia and now in its final stages of preparation. They were certainly less than pleased. The very idea was incomprehensible to them – an area where the Elevens are treated with the same rights as Britannians, a move that goes against the very core tenets of their glorious Emperor Charles and the Holy Britannian Empire. They formed a council in an undisclosed room.</p><p>"I suspect that Princess Euphemia is consorting with Zero. They have both been on Kamine, haven't they?" a nobleman stated. "They must have made contact with one another."</p><p>"A good possibility if I've ever saw one", a noblewoman replied. "Princess Euphemia had always been among the more liberal members of the Imperial Family. Not inconceivable that she would willingly join the cause of a terrorist who aims to topple down our nation's order."</p><p>"The viceroy has yet to make a public statement regarding this matter.", the first noble said. "However, I doubt Princess Cornelia would support such a travesty."</p><p>"We must seek approval from the other members of the Royal Family first.", another nobleman said. "We are plotting to arrest a Princess of the realm. But if we get the backing of, say, Princess Guinevere, Prince Schniezel, or even His Majesty himself, we would have sufficient authority to arrest Princess Euphemia for treason against the Empire."</p><p>"I am in agreement.", the earlier noblewoman concurred. "We should contact Princess Gu-"</p><p>She was interrupted as General Andreas Darlton, accompanied by General Bartley, knocked open the door.</p><p>"You are all under arrest for conspiracy against Princess Euphemia." Darlton declared. By his command, several soldiers came in to apprehend the scheming nobles. "Furthermore, all the evidence for your other illicit activities have been gathered, namely the N.A.C. profit-sharing bribe."</p><p>"I appreciate this, General Darlton. We can finally sweep away all those dirty rats that have been living off from Prince Clovis like parasites." said Bartley.</p><p>"There are more of those rats than expected…", Darlton said.</p><p>"And all of them are confused by Princess Euphemia's proposal, aren't they?", Bartley added in. "They have been circulating some unpleasant rumours about her."</p><p>"I can understand why.", Darlton answered. "It goes against our Empire's national policies. However, this situation can be used to our advantage. With this zone, we can draw out the Black Knights and put a stop to their terrorism."</p><p>The two generals walked away, with the arrested conspirators in tow. The latter were going to be sent back to the Homeland, while Darlton and Bartley joined Princess Cornelia li Britannia and her knight Gilbert Guilford in the Viceroy's office to further plan for the situation regarding the SAZ.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Tokyo Settlement street, 9:01 am</strong>
</p><p>An unscrupulous nobleman was in the process of beating down on a hapless Eleven with his cane, while openly voicing out his disapproval of the Zone. His name is Wilfred Lemaine, and he was a middle-aged man with greying brownish hair. Several metres away, Lelouch and Rivalz were passing by.</p><p>"I don't give a fuck about your Special Zone! I'd rather die than sign up to that!", the bastard growled as he stomped on the Japanese man. "Lower classes like you Numbers should just obey your betters with no protests!"</p><p>Lelouch's blood was boiling as he looked upon the abuse.</p><p><em>"A nobleman...a shining example of high class. This is the true nature of the Sub-Viceroy's benevolence: the Zone is not a solution but a mere bandage to cover up the real problem."</em>, thought Lelouch. <em>"Euphemia is inexperienced and thus has a naive viewpoint, thus I can't entirely blame her. Nonetheless, I have no choice if I am to continue in my revolution. There's too much at stake."</em></p><p>Lelouch approached Wilfred. Said noble, noticing his presence turned to him. "What do you want?", Wilfred asked, displeased. Lelouch was a full eight centimetres taller, but Wilfred in all his hubris didn't look the least bit intimidated.</p><p>"Does it feel good?", Lelouch asked, then continued, "Does it feel good to look down on others from above as if you were a god?"</p><p>"Lelouch, I don't think that's a good idea...", Rivalz said nervously.</p><p>"Schoolboy, hold it and back off.", Wilfred replied to Lelouch angrily. "I think you should get lost and go home right now."</p><p>"Very well, I will. Better get going.", Lelouch replied nonchalantly, unfazed by Wilfred's threatening tone. This further angered the nobleman.</p><p>"Huh? How dare you act like that around me, punk!", Wilfred screamed at Lelouch angrily as the latter walked away. "Come back here at once you insolent boy! Do not think you can act like that with a highborn noble like me!"</p><p>Lelouch stopped at his tracks and faced Wilfred, a sinister smirk across the exiled prince's face.</p><p>"What's wrong, Sir Nobleman? Confusing borrowed power with your own abilities? How much work did you do to attain your position?", Lelouch asked, then continued, "Are you so insecure in your own power that you must abuse those who are less fortunate, just to validate your self-serving highs? Trash like yourself should just die alone in a dump where nobody-"</p><p>"Whoa man, Lelouch. Alright, let's break this up." Rivalz interrupted. "Mister...can I have your name please?", he asked the nobleman.</p><p>"I am Wilfred Lemaine, and you better remember it, middle class schoolboy!", the nobleman arrogantly proclaimed.</p><p>"Mr. Lemaine, why don't you apologise? What do you say?", Rivalz asked, motioning to the beaten Eleven on the ground.</p><p>"Apologise!? To a trash Eleven? You insolent whelp-", Wilfred replied angrily, but was then stopped when Lelouch activated his Geass. "Your eye, what is that!", he muttered out before his mind fell under Lelouch's control.</p><p><strong>"You will take your leave here."</strong>, Lelouch commanded.</p><p>"Yes, my lord.", Wilfred droned, before walking away.</p><p>"Damn, what did you do?", Rivalz asked incredulously, trying to believe what he just saw.</p><p>"Well, I can be rather persuasive.", Lelouch answered coolly. He and Rivalz turned to the beaten man and helped him up.</p><p>"Thank you very much.", the Japanese man said. "I don't see too many kind Britannians like you here."</p><p>"You're welcome.", Rivalz answered. "How did you get into a fight with that bloke in the first place? Just asking."</p><p>"Well, I...I was simply overjoyed by Princess Euphemia's Special Zone, and I suppose he caught me at the wrong time.", the Japanese replied.</p><p><em>"Just as I thought. Mere Britannian nobles like him could not take it out on Euphemia herself - that would be a death sentence. Thus, they take it out on those who cannot defend themselves. Despicable."</em>, Lelouch thought sadly. <em>"Now if only she could have seen this herself - she needs to wake up from her rose-tinted worldview, which is no doubt caused by Cornelia's coddling. I only wish I don't have to tarnish her name and possibly earn her hatred."</em></p><p>"I'm sorry." Rivalz muttered to the man. "We'll be on our way, stay safe man!"</p><p>As the Britannian duo walked away, the Japanese man could only lament at what his world had become over the last seven years.</p><p><em>"I lost my wife and my precious son to the oppression of the Britannians, and they treated me like dirt simply for being Japanese"</em>, he thought sadly. <em>"Because we lost that damned war. Those high-up Britannians think they can do whatever they want simply because they have power. They are lacking in morality, lacking in humanity, lacking in compassion. Those schoolboys and Princess Euphemia are good people, but are few and far between these days."</em></p><p>He looked up to the sky, while continuing his train of thought. <em>"If only these Britannians knew what it feels like. Know how it feels like to be trampled underfoot like we are. If only they knew how it feels...how it feels to be conquered by greater power as we have been, if only they can be humbled, then they might finally realise how inhuman they've been acting. To finally realise how horribly they've been treating us."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Maybe, just maybe, one day they will be humbled and learn some humanity. Maybe, someday..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Black Knights Headquarters, 9:38 am</strong>
</p><p>The core members of the Black Knights formed a meeting to discuss the SAZ amongst themselves, suggesting various plans and awaiting Zero.</p><p>"This situation is truly serious...", Kyoshiro Tohdoh said. "even some of our ranks have applied to join the Special Zone."</p><p>"Well, this is just bullshit. We can't trust those Brits to keep up their end of the deal!", said Shinichiro Tamaki in an aggravated tone. "For all we know this is some trap for that pink hair princess to kill us all!"</p><p>"Well", Diethard began, "unlike the Black Knights, signing up for the Special Zone carries much less risk."</p><p>"Besides, when you compare a princess with a mysterious masked man, it's obvious which one of them exudes a greater appeal.", Rakshata stated.</p><p>"We've received rumours that Kyoto's cooperating with the Zone too.", said Yoshitaka Minami.</p><p>"What's up with that?", Tamaki replied incredulously.</p><p>"They offer equality, that's the simple reason why.", Kento Sugiyama answered him.</p><p>Kallen wasn't buying it. "Equality my ass!", she exclaimed. "Don't just take their word for it, you've seen how those Britannians are like! Even if they don't slaughter us there like Tamaki says, they still control that Zone!"</p><p>"I agree", Kaname Ohgi said, "but unless we have a solid plan for a quick response...", he added. His mind was focused on Villetta, or as she was currently known now in her amnesiac state, Chigusa, telling him that she wants to join the SAZ.</p><p>"Are you telling me that you intend to join this Zone?", Nagisa Chiba asked.</p><p>"There, it would make no difference whether one is Britannian or Eleven.", Ohgi replied.</p><p>"Like those Britannians would ever honour a promise!", Kallen responded.</p><p>"I think we should support the Zone. It doesn't contradict Zero's words, doesn't it?", said Ohgi.</p><p>"Have you gone crazy!", Tamaki screamed at Ohgi incredulously. "Can't trust a Brit!"</p><p>"Tamaki-", Ohgi was about to say but was rudely interrupted.</p><p>"Did that Euphemia chick use some mind control on you!?", Tamaki asked. The others looked incredulously at him.</p><p>"What!?", Ohgi replied in disbelief at what Tamaki just insinuated.</p><p>"Ignoring that idiot, if we agree to their terms, the Black Knights will be forced to disarm.", said Nagisa.</p><p>"This would be a huge problem.", Tohdoh supported. "We will get swallowed up by their regime, losing the independence that we've been fighting for."</p><p>"On the other hand", Ohgi replied, "going against it would be going against freedom and equality."</p><p>"Then", Rai, a silver-haired boy with blue eyes, said, "let's support this Zone."</p><p>"What!? Without any guarantees, no conditions in place?", Nagisa replied.</p><p>"We can't ignore it, either.", said Diethard.</p><p>Tohdoh was deep in thought. <em>"Damn, we need Zero for this. I never thought I would see the day when it would be Euphemia who brings down our revolution. She has so far showed clear goodwill for our people, but does she really know what she is doing?"</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone registration site, 10:10 am</strong>
</p><p>Set amidst the background of the towering Mt. Fuji and clear sunny morning skies with little cloud cover, was the stadium which would hold the SAZ ceremony, located not too far from the base of the once sacred mountain. Masses of Japanese people have gathered in the stadium to sign up for what they viewed as their hope for a better life was to be established. Standing in the podium below were the Third Princess, accompanied by her knight and friend, Suzaku Kururugi, as well as General Darlton.</p><p>"Over 200,000 people have applied for the Special Zone so far.", Euphemia said, "and the number continues to grow. This is all thanks to you, Suzaku."</p><p>Suzaku looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"</p><p>"Everyone is rallying here due to what you represent for the Japanese people.", Euphemia explained, "They believe in what we are doing here."</p><p>"You're giving me too much credit, Princess." Suzaku answered. "It must be due to your proclamation. They look up to you and see the hope you have brought them. I'm truly thankful to you for this, I really am."</p><p>"I'm also thankful to you as well. And I hope you're going to help me with everything that's still to come. That's what friends do, right?", said Euphemia.</p><p>"Yes, your high-", Suzaku was about to say, but was then interrupted by Euphemia.</p><p>"No need for such formalities with me. Just Euphemia will do.", the pink-haired woman said.</p><p>"Yes, Euphemia." Suzaku said.</p><p>They continued setting up the final stages of the SAZ. The next day, they would host the opening ceremony with the Kyoto Group and Zero. Meanwhile, unknown to them, something else is taking place far, far away…</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Space, approximately 29,000 kilometres over Mars' surface</strong>
</p><p>A flotilla of gargantuan ships orbit the Red Planet. The dark-coloured oval-shaped ships measure around 30 kilometres long, half as wide as they are long, and three kilometres deep. In the middle of the fleet is the mothership, the same shape as the others but even larger, at 50 km long.</p><p>Inside, they are operated by creatures from beyond the solar system. They have triangular-shaped heads, as well as two long skinny arms with three fingered hands and a singular leg, walking on three limbs. They also have smaller, two-fingered arms extending from their relatively small chests. Their skin is a pale grey, and they average around 150-200 centimetres in height. Their black eyes are scanning over highly advanced screens, receiving feed intercepted from Earth.</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>We are under fire! 132nd Regiment requesting backup! The Britannians have us surrounded!"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>Grandmaster Michele Manfredi has been found dead in the Grand Palace. The cause of death is suicide..."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Zero, help me build a new future within Britannia. A place for everyone!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>These were a few among the many intercepted signals from Earth, and more kept coming from all around the planet.</p><p>[["The inhabitants of this planet have made rapid technological advancements over the last few centuries. In a matter of time they might even match us."]], one of the operators informed its commander. As it spoke with a guttural voice, two sets of sharp teeth could be seen in its mouth.</p><p>[["This will make conquest of this planet much more difficult if our Empire waits too long."]], the commander responded. [["Our Queen realises this and has ordered a large-scale invasion. We shall strike when they are still unprepared. Status on attack force preparations?"]]</p><p>[["All weapons clear."]]</p><p>[["All fighting machines clear."]]</p><p>[["All troop transports clear."]]</p><p>[["All wing fighters clear."]]</p><p>The operators, one by one, reported that the invasion force was now fully ready.</p><p>[["Excellent. The assault will begin in approximately 24 hours. Fleet, set course for Earth!"]], the commander ordered. By this order, the imposing fleet began to move towards the blue planet, its inhabitants currently preoccupied with their intra- and international disputes, unaware of what is to come…</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Empire of Britannia is currently the strongest superpower on Earth. But in the vast universe, Earth is not the only inhabited world out there...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Calm before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 7, 2017 a.t.b.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Tokyo Settlement street, 10:17 am</strong>
</p><p>Lelouch and Rivalz have already been waiting for a few minutes when their friends and schoolmates Shirley Fenette and Sophie Wood met up with them. They have agreed a few hours ago to meet at this very spot close to the mall to begin shopping.</p><p>"Hi Lelouch! Hi Rivalz!", Shirley greeted enthusiastically. "Wanna help us in shopping?"</p><p>"Sure.", Lelouch answered simply.</p><p>"We'll do it.", Rivalz answered also.</p><p>"Thanks guys.", said Shirley. "We're going to have some fun shopping!"</p><p>Shirley then noticed that Lelouch had a troubled look. "Wait, Lulu, is something bothering you?", she asked, a little bit worried.</p><p>"It's nothing.", Lelouch answered.</p><p>"It's because of that Special Zone, isn't it?", said Rivalz. "Come on man, we shouldn't be so worried or worked up just because of it."</p><p>Lelouch said nothing.</p><p>"I don't think it's that bad as those higher-up nobles make it seem.", Sophie threw in. "I mean, why do we have to discriminate against other people?"</p><p>"I agree", Shirley concurred with her purple-haired roommate. "We're all just people in the end, all human, are we not? Why can't we just treat others with kindness?"</p><p>Lelouch stayed silent. The four Ashford students began walking towards the mall.</p><p>"I hope we can finish this before 4 in the afternoon.", Sophie said. "I have…something to attend to at 7."</p><p>"Something…is that a date?", Shirley asked.</p><p>"A…what? No, no, it's not a date, I just have some things I need to get to at time!", Sophie replied hurriedly, her face taking a slight shade of red.</p><p>"Oh, does Sophie have a crush…", Shirley teased. Rivalz giggled a little. "Is it-", Shirley continued before being interrupted.</p><p>"Please stop it, it's not a date!", Sophie retorted, her face still having a reddish hue. "Can we just go to shopping already?"</p><p>"Fine, fine…what a killjoy.", said Shirley in a defeated tone. They reached the mall entrance and entered. Shirley's thoughts wandered to her friend, Lelouch.</p><p>"<em>I've been having a strange feeling about Lelouch lately. Why did I just call him Lulu? And why do I feel like he and Zero are connected…like they're the same person? Why do I sometimes feel like I should know him more intimately than I do? Is it just something wrong with me, or is…is he really Zero?"</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>September 6</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Britannia, Mount Wilson, Sherwood Observatory and Research Institute, 5:45 pm</strong>
</p><p>One of Britannia's leading astronomical observatories and research centres, Sherwood Observatory, located on top of the 1.74-km high Mt. Wilson in California, west Britannia, is led by the astronomer Dr. Alexandra Campbell, a noblewoman with a slender build, hot pink eyes, and long black hair reaching halfway down her back. She and her research staff had made a baffling discovery after observing a group of 16 unidentified objects in orbit around Mars.</p><p>"Observations of this cluster of objects do not display any consistency with asteroids or comets.", Alexandra stated to her fellow scientists, while going through images of the objects. "Their spectroscopic signature is off, and they seem to be in a stable orbit, despite being only around Mars for a few days. Normally, it would take at least a few years or decades for captured asteroids or comets to settle in stable orbits around planets."</p><p>"This data is surely baffling.", another scientist stated. "We cannot pin down the identity of these objects to any known classification of natural bodies."</p><p>"Exactly.", Alexandra confirmed. "This might sound unbelievable, but those UFOs are most likely artificial. We might be looking at our first direct evidence for extraterrestrial life. We need to report this to the Minister of Science tomorrow, this is a huge discovery that can't be ignored."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>September 7</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Administrative Building, 10:45 am</strong>
</p><p>In Princess Cornelia's office, she, Darlton, and Guilford have discussed the Special Zone. Cornelia showed her disapproval at her sister's proposal throughout the whole discussion. The Second Prince and Prime Minister of the Empire, Schniezel el Britannia, is currently in contact with Cornelia, having told her that he had sanctioned the SAZ. Fourth Princess Marrybell mel Britannia had also made contact, but out of a simple desire for a moment to talk to her favourite sisters – she had been close to the li Britannias, especially Euphemia, but she was fond of Cornelia too.</p><p>"Euphemia really is amazing, isn't she?", said Schniezel. "The terrorists of Area 11, including the Black Knights, will lose support and fall apart. Quelling terrorism using the carrot, when they have so far resisted the stick. Public order will be stabilized."</p><p>"I personally oppose this.", said Cornelia. "This is a ridiculous move."</p><p>"I still don't understand why, Cornelia.", said Marrybell. "It's a good move to rid the Area of terrorists. Shouldn't you be supporting it for this reason, if nothing else?"</p><p>"And besides", Schniezel added in, "you understand the situation, hence you decided to assign Darlton to advise her, have you not?"</p><p>"That was to ensure that public policy stays on track.", said Cornelia. "A move that a viceroy and princess should take."</p><p>"Hmm…did you approve of Euphemia's future plans as the viceroy or an older sister?", Schneizel asked.</p><p>Cornelia said nothing for a few seconds, before replying. "I made it clear to her that I did not agree with the idea, but she was adamant about wanting to bring equality to the Numbers. I couldn't let it go on and on, so eventually I gave."</p><p>"Well, Euphemia always was quite wilful.", Marrybell commented.</p><p>"I would have rather just crushed those inferior terrorists with my military might.", said Cornelia. "There is no pride in resolving the situation by giving to them."</p><p>"Always the most prideful sister, aren't you?", Schniezel replied. "But pride isn't what wins battles, it's making the right moves. And sometimes, the best move is to give them, in the words of the ancient Romans, bread and circuses."</p><p>"On another note", Marrybell began saying, "Nelly, please stop coddling and smothering Euphemia. She needs to grow. She's not some doll."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuji Mines, Kyoto House meeting room, 1:41 pm</strong>
</p><p>The six leaders of Kyoto discuss Taizo Kirihara's support for the SAZ. Several of them were in opposition.</p><p>"A mere shadow of Japan given to us out of pity is worthless!", one of the leaders, Hidenobu, said. "It's shameful…"</p><p>"It is nothing to be ashamed of", Kirihara replied, "The Britannians granted us this concession due to our resistance efforts."</p><p>"Lord Kirihara, we've heard rumours that you'll be given a favourable position in the Zone in exchange for control over the Sakuradite mines!", said Tatsunori, another of the leaders.</p><p>"No need to be suspicious, I was merely requested to join the ceremony.", Kirihara defended.</p><p>"Clever excuse…", replied Tatsunori.</p><p>"How dare you…", Kirihara answered back, a tone of irritation in his voice.</p><p>"What about Zero and the Black Knights?", Kaguya Sumeragi, the youngest and the sole female among the six, asked.</p><p>"I'm sure the Black Knights are working on how to handle the situation themselves.", Tousai, another leader of Kyoto, replied. "Zero himself has yet to make a statement."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>2:30 pm</strong>
</p><p>General Andreas Darlton had made contact with Kirihara, now alone in his quarters.</p><p>"The NAC, or as it is known among the terrorists, Kyoto.", Darlton stated from the screen, "After the ceremony tomorrow, why don't you dissolve your group and depart from Mt. Fuji?"</p><p>"We can talk about a legal agreement, if you hand over the Sakuradite mining operations to us peacefully.", said Kirihara.</p><p>"That would mean the end of your support for the Black Knights, of course.", said Darlton.</p><p>"<em>It matters not whether Zero comes or not, his fall is assured."</em>, the general thought.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Tokyo Settlement, Omotesando Mall, 4:00 pm</strong>
</p><p>The Ashford quartet had finished shopping and begin to go back to Ashford. Shirley and Sophie decided to take the train, while Lelouch rode with Rivalz on his motorbike. Shirley was deep in thought involving Lelouch, and her roommate noticed her troubled expression.</p><p>"Shirley, is everything okay? You look like you have something on your head, something that troubles you.", said Sophie.</p><p>"It's nothing, everything's fine.", Shirley replied, but her thoughts were somewhere else.</p><p>"<em>Is Lelouch…is Lulu…Zero? I can't help but think of it…and the two of them have never been seen at the same time…"</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Ashford Academy, Lamperouge Residence, 4:33 pm</strong>
</p><p>"I'm back.", said Lelouch as he came in.</p><p>"Welcome, Master Lelouch.", Sayoko Shinozaki, his maid and bodyguard, greeted him.</p><p>"Hello, Lelouch. Welcome home." Nunnally greeted, then asked "Where's Shirley?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Nunna. She didn't show up. I tried contacting her, but no response. I tried asking Sophie, but no luck there either."</p><p>"More of her getting back at you, isn't it?", said Nunnally. "You seemed chilly with her, so please try to be nice."</p><p>"You think so? Then, I will.", said Lelouch.</p><p>"Sayoko, would you being us some tea please?", Lelouch requested.</p><p>"Yes, as you wish, Master Lelouch", Sayoko loyally obeyed.</p><p>"Sayoko…", Lelouch called out to her, "You don't have to call me 'master' or 'lord' in our home. Just Lelouch would do. There's no need to be so formal with us."</p><p>Indeed, the Lamperouges did not consider Sayoko as a mere maid but as their beloved friend, and the motherly figure they needed since Marianne vi Britannia's murder. To address each other informally was to signify a close bond and trust between them.</p><p>"Yes, Lelouch.", Sayoko acknowledged, before going to the kitchen to prepare tea.</p><p>Nunnally, holding Lelouch's hand, felt that he was troubled.</p><p>"I feel that you're worried, Lelouch. It's about Euphemia, isn't it? It would be selfish of me to want to see her again. I'd really like to, but it would only cause trouble for the both of you.", said Nunnally dismally.</p><p>"You like Euphemia, don't you?", Lelouch asked Nunnally.</p><p>"Yes.", the crippled princess agreed, "the same way you like her."</p><p>"Yes, I did like her.", said Lelouch.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>6:58 pm</strong>
</p><p>In his room, dimly lit only by the stars and the moon, Lelouch gazes from his window towards the night sky in lament.</p><p>"<em>Euphemia, you were my first love…I wish we could be together under better circumstances. I'm sorry, Euphemia…I have no choice. Why does it have to be this way…",</em> Lelouch thought sadly. <em>"If only you knew…if only you knew what you did would bring. It's saddening that all of Cornelia's smothering have made you so naïve, thinking that you can simply bring back a long-dead past. Why…if you truly wanted to be together with us, you could have, say, joined the Black Knights or simply renounce Britannia…but this Zone, why? I'm sorry for what I will have to do to you tomorrow…I know you'll most likely hate me for it after…but I really have no choice left…I'm sorry…"</em></p><p>He continued gazing at the starry sky, now a little more disconsolate.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Tokyo Baywalk, 7:00 pm</strong>
</p><p>Sophie arrives to her date on time, meeting up with her girlfriend Laura, a bluenette with eyes of the same colour. The two experience a joyful time together, tightening their bonds. By 10:00 pm, they finally depart for Ashford to call it a day, having made cherished memories.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Ashford Academy, Dorms, 10:24 pm</strong>
</p><p>Sophie arrived back to her room and found Shirley lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sophie's arrival caught her attention, and her content, dreamy smile didn't get past the orangette.</p><p>"Back from your date, huh?", said Shirley. Sophie tried to retort, but the words died in her throat. Sighing in defeat, she confessed.</p><p>"Yes. Back from my date.", said Sophie.</p><p>"How was it?", Shirley asked.</p><p>"Wonderful…it was magical…", Sophie replied, contented, with hints of red in her cheeks.</p><p>"<em>I wish I could say the same about myself…"</em>, Shirley thought sadly. <em>"Lulu…"</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Britannia, Mt. Wilson, Sherwood Observatory, 9:00 am</strong>
</p><p>The Britannian Minister of Science, accompanied by a trio of researchers, has arrived on Alexandra's request. They formed a conference in the observatory in order to present and discuss the findings and hypotheses surrounding them.</p><p>"Extraterrestrials?", the minister questioned.</p><p>"That's our most likely hypothesis as of this time.", Alexandra answered.</p><p>"While the idea of alien life is not impossible, it's normally not the first explanation to come to mind. However, if the data really does suggest that these objects are not natural, then…"</p><p>"We would need further observations, more data to confirm or disprove an intelligent, extraterrestrial origin.", said Alexandra.</p><p>"Very true.", the science minister concurred. "And if it is aliens, then this might change everything."</p><p>"It would suggest that extraterrestrial life has actively come to our vicinity of the solar system, and are probably watching us.", said Alexandra. "I find this possibility unnerving. We would have no idea of their intentions, whether they are friendly…or hostile."</p><p>"If the latter is to be the case, then we are in grave peril. Britannia has almost always been the conqueror of other nations for the past two centuries. We are used to essentially being the apex predator, feeding on other nations. But against a space-faring interstellar civilisation, all that would be turned on its head – Britannia might find itself being the conquered one this time. We would be prey to an even greater force. A truly frightening scenario to face.", she finished.</p><p>An overwhelming foreboding sensation washed over everyone in the conference room at her words.</p><p>"We need more data, more information first and foremost." said Alexandra.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>10:40 am</strong>
</p><p>After the conference was dismissed, Alexandra and her team went to work on observing the strange objects. The team found more information to feed on their fear – the swarm of objects are no longer orbiting Mars, but have moved…in a trajectory projected towards Earth.</p><p>"We need to inform the administration about this…", said the astronomer apprehensively.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Across the expanse of space, beings of advanced intellect, cool and unsympathetic, regarded the Earth with envious eyes and devised their plans against humanity…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Laura is not an OC, but is <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/96/DwvzNZ2c_o.png">the blue-haired girl</a> seen in Episode 6, at the scene where one of the girls confesses to wanting Milly's kiss.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[[Speech]] – translated from alien language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 7, 2017 a.t.b.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Europia, French-German border, Castle Weisswolf, 10:50 am</strong>
</p><p>The secret Europian military unit known as wZERO had recently recruited three Japanese teenagers. They were Ayano Kousaka, a girl with shoulder-length black hair, pink eyes, and large breasts, Ryo Sayama, a tall man with brown spiky hair, and Yukiya Naruse, a brown-haired boy. They sat down in a living room of the castle beside each other.</p><p>"Welcome to Weisswolf, new rookies.", said Claus Warwick, officer and Leila's aide-de-camp, who sat in the chair opposite of them. ''I believe I'm the one to escort you to your quarters. Follow me.", he motioned. The three Japanese obeyed and followed the officer.</p><p>"It's great that we now have a nice place to live and all, but did Commander Leila really have to take my sword?", Ayano complained to her cohorts.</p><p>"Hey, it's not so bad.", Yukiya replied. "At least we got a new life to live outside of those ghettoes."</p><p>"I'm with Yuki.", Ryo supported. "Besides, Ayano, it's just a sword. Can always buy a new one if you got good."</p><p>Ayano pouted as she continued to walk alongside the others.</p><p>They have recently been detained for attempting to assassinate General Gene Similas of Europia United, but were detained by Leila and Akito Hyuuga. Akito in particular is the best fighter of the wZERO by far, with battle prowess on the level of Suzaku.</p><p>The Japanese trio revealed that they only wanted a place in the world, a place for them, thus the compassionate Leila invited them to her unit.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Cemetery, 3:15 pm</strong>
</p><p>The overcast afternoon sky set up a gloomy atmosphere.</p><p>Akito was now out in the forest, looking over stones he had laid down in the cemetery. They were the graves of the fellow men and women he once served with in the previous unit. They were all killed in the Battle of Narva recently by the incompetence of the former commander, Pierre Anou, who had to be detained and kicked out by Leila and Major Oscar Hammel, a tall, silver-haired bespectacled man with green eyes.</p><p>The blue-haired Japanese man was filled with guilt over his deceased teammates.</p><p>"<em>At least you went out to the battle with smiles…"</em>, Akito thought. <em>"We all promised each other that those of us who survived would bury the fallen…and now it is I alone who had to bury you all, as the only survivor."</em></p><p>"Why do I fight?", he asked to the graves of his fallen comrades. "It's so I can finally die. I fight because I wish to die."</p><p>Leila came across him at this moment.</p><p>"Akito, who are you talking to?", Leila asked, concerned.</p><p>"Our fallen friends.", Akito answered. "I can hear their voices, I can hear them speak to me…"</p><p>"Hmm?", Leila wondered.</p><p>"Because…I have died once before.", Akito finished.</p><p>Their near total loss has taken wZERO out of commission for a while, in need of new recruits.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Administrative Building, 11:15 pm</strong>
</p><p>In her quarters, dimly lit only by moon and star light from the windows, Euphemia was lying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was deep in thought, contemplating her life here so far.</p><p>"<em>I've been stuck in the sidelines for too long…"</em>, Euphemia thought. <em>"I've heard about the oppression and unfair treatment the people of the Areas continue to get, yet I couldn't help them for so long…"</em></p><p>She continued her train of thought with sadness. <em>"Many young lasses think that being a princess is a dream to be envious of. I cannot say the same. To me, it feels more like a gilded cage. A prison. I am expected to act and think how they expect a princess to act, regardless of what I truly feel. It meant that there were things I couldn't say, things I couldn't do, no matter how I felt, no matter how I wanted to. I felt helpless, I felt useless…I hate this feeling!"</em>. Her expression soured at the last part.</p><p>She continued on in her head. <em>"It was like how that busty redhead from the Black Knights said to me back on that island. That I was a puppet princess who did nothing. It stung me hard, as I indeed wasn't able to do anything to help…I was just a mere figurehead…and it's all Cornelia's damn fault!"</em></p><p>Her body began shaking in suppressed anger. <em>"Why does Cornelia insist on controlling my life so much!? Why does she keep treating me like a child!? Why does she act like I'm some doll!? Why does she always want to stop me from getting involved when I need to!? Why does she keep smothering me so much!? Why!? I want to live my life! Not be doted on like some bloody helpless doll by an overprotective sister!"</em></p><p>"<em>Whenever I expressed how I really felt, Cornelia, you and others always turn against me for it! You always want to treat me like I'm a fucking damsel-in-distress who cannot stand for herself! I hate it!"</em></p><p>The pinkette began pushing her body up from the bed, grabbing one of the pillows.</p><p>"<em>I'm a prisoner in the guise of a princess. Cornelia should stop controlling my life! I want out!"</em>. With this last line of thought, she threw the pillow against the opposite wall in rage.</p><p>She let herself fall back to her bed, breathing heavily. Allowing herself a few minutes to calm down, Euphemia composed her next thoughts.</p><p>"<em>Tomorrow I'll be bringing some real change. This world needs to change. This system needs to change."</em></p><p>Her thoughts now ventured into Britannia's very ideals. "<em>The Emperor and his like-minded followers always preach on and on about how evolution and progress is continuous, and yet they don't even try to change one bit for the better. Ironic, isn't it? And they never even get it right. Darwin's true theory is the survival of the fittest, the most adaptable, not the strongest. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one in the royal family aside from Marrybell, Lelouch, and Edward who understands this. The others are just too comfortable in their own status and power to be willing to even try."</em></p><p>She snorted as she thought about her older sister Guinevere su Britannia, the First Princess and the "Marie Antoniette" of Britannia. <em>"Especially Guinevere. She never thinks about anything else other than her wealth and status, and she does nothing but flaunt her riches around, spend millions of pounds on trinkets, and act as a high-and-mighty spoiled brat all around, doing nothing to be of any help to anyone. Now that's a true useless princess."</em></p><p>She stood up from her bed to pick up the pillow she hurled earlier. After retrieving it and going back to lie down, she thought about tomorrow for one last time.</p><p>"<em>Zero…Lelouch, let's start building a better future tomorrow."</em></p><p>Euphemia then finally let herself fall asleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Britannia, Mt. Wilson, Sherwood Observatory, 3:00 pm</strong>
</p><p>Alexandra had made contact with Prince Edward, Seventh Prince of the Empire.</p><p>Edward li Britannia is a 22-year old young man with pinkish hair and purple eyes. He is significantly shorter than his two full-blood siblings, standing at 163 cm tall, and this has led some of the other royals to poke fun at his stature, much to his misfortune. Even his younger sister Euphemia joined in sometimes, especially when she hit puberty and began towering over him much like Cornelia did. He still gets miffed whether anyone calls him short, but it didn't stop him from working his way into prominence. He is as involved in the scientific side of the Empire as he is in the political front, and he was the first in mind when Alexandra thought about reporting her fearful results.</p><p>"This swarm of objects first appeared in orbit around Mars around six days ago.", Alexandra started. "Our observations and analyses have so far failed to reconcile them with any known class of natural object, thus the most likely hypothesis we arrived at is that these are artificial constructs of extraterrestrial origin."</p><p>"Go on…", Edward urged from across the widescreen.</p><p>"Our most recent observations found that they have left orbit around Mars, and are now in a course towards Earth.", Alexandra continued. "Their paths clearly indicate a conscious intent, further supporting the extraterrestrial hypothesis."</p><p>"This sounds like a clear cause for concern.", said Edward.</p><p>"Indeed, your highness.", Alexandra confirmed. "The intentions of the likely visitors are unknown to us. They might be friendly, they might be apathetic to us, with a purpose on this planet not involving us, or worst of all…they might be hostile, with plans to subjugate or exterminate us."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 8</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Special Administrative Zone opening ceremony, 9:30 am</strong>
</p><p>Clear skies set the backdrop for what is currently seen as a hopeful day by many people. A huge mass of Japanese, as well as a few Britannians who were more sympathetic, filled the stadium where the SAZ was about to be opened.</p><p>In the podium, sat the various figures central to the SAZ in their seats – the Six Houses of Kyoto, General Darlton, Suzaku, and Euphemia herself. Zero has yet to arrive.</p><p>"<em>Lelouch…I hope you can come. We can finally build a better place together…"</em>, Euphemia thought, looking at Zero's empty seat.</p><p>"We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inauguration ceremony of the Special Administrative Zone will be held.", a newscaster reported. "This place is packed full of Elevens – I mean, Japanese, sorry – numbering a total of over 207,000. Those who cannot get in have crowded outside the stadium."</p><p>The final preparations were being made. They only await Zero's arrival. "We are currently awaiting Zero. We have no clue on when he'll come, or if he'll even come at all."</p><p>"Will Zero show up?", one of the Britannian officers assigned with Darlton asked.</p><p>"Probably not.", another officer answered him.</p><p>"If the data we do have of Zero is accurate, then I doubt he will.", Darlton responded. <em>"In any case it matters not, Zero, your support from the Elevens will end today."</em>, he thought.</p><p>"<em>Zero…"</em>, Suzaku thought, <em>"if you try anything, I'll make sure you'll pay. I'll put a stop to your worthless means. Euphemia trusts you, but I sure don't, and never will."</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Europia, French-German border, Castle Weisswolf, 1:30 am</strong>
</p><p>The opening ceremony of the SAZ, broadcasted internationally, were being watched by the members of the unit still awake after midnight, particularly Leila and one of their brightest scientists, Anna Clement. She is a girl of 17 years with long, fluffy lilac hair and wide green eyes. She is said to rival the famed Britannian knightmare designer Lloyd Asplund, but she lacks all of his eccentrics and sociopathy. A very friendly person, she always carries a polite and cheerful air around her teammates. The loss of almost the entire unit had saddened her.</p><p>As she watched the SAZ with interest, she couldn't help but be admired by the willfulness and drive of its host, despite said host being the Third Princess of Britannia, a nation that is chief among the adversaries of Europia.</p><p>"I know it might be a bit…frowned upon to complement a Britannian, but this Euphemia certainly seems like a great person.", said Anna. "Even though she's a princess of Britannia, she shows no ill will or discrimination, and is trying to bring positive change to this world."</p><p>"Reminds me a bit of myself.", Leila commented. "However, how much I try, the leaders of Europia simply don't want to listen. They're too obsessed with their selfish desires of wealth and think nothing about the future of our nations and people."</p><p>"It's unfortunate…", Anna said in lament. "Those people we took in as refugees only wanted an escape from Britannia's horrible, inhumane atrocities. Yet, we, who are supposed to stand against Britannia and its ideas…acted no differently. We had called them with the same degrading labels, relegated them to ghettoes, and sent them on suicide missions as expendable pawns. It's all so unfair, so wrong…"</p><p>"It truly is…", Leila supported her.</p><p>"And besides, it's not wrong to compliment Britannians if they are good people, Anna.", the blonde continued to reassure her friend. "I'm Britannian by blood, after all, and look at us."</p><p>"You're right…", Anna responded.</p><p>"If only we had more people like Euphemia around, here and elsewhere, this world would be a better place.", said Leila.</p><p>"She gave hope to the Japanese in their homeland.", said Anna.</p><p>"But I fear that her Zone would not last long.", said Leila, now in lament. "The rulers of Britannia will not allow it to stand. They only need to have it last long enough to disarm the Black Knights, then they'll take it all away."</p><p>"It's so unfair…you're right, Leila, they'll never allow it.", Anna said, saddened at the implications.</p><p>"<em>Why do we have to be so unfair and hostile to others, just because they were born differently…why do we have to discriminate? Aren't we all human? Aren't we all the same, in spite of our differences?"</em>, Anna thought disconsolately.</p><p>"<em>We're all human in the end. Why can't we just be nicer to one another? Euphemia, please continue to bring hope. You've inspired me and Leila. I wish there were more people in the world like you."</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>High Earth orbit, approximately 45,000 km over Earth's surface</strong>
</p><p>[["The time of the assault draws near."]], the alien fleet commander mused as its fleet moved into station in an orbit around Earth. The fleet has split into two, the other moving into an orbit around the Moon to establish a base of operation at the far side.</p><p>[["We have determined the ideal landing spots for our initial assault."]], a subordinate reported.</p><p>On a holographic image of Earth, around eight spots were highlighted. One of them was the Suruga Bay area, close to Mt. Fuji.</p><p>[["We will attack them by storm. Catch them off-guard."]], the commander said. [["Deploy the assault force!"]], it commanded.</p><p>Several of the 30-km long ships began opening up at their flanks, revealing that each one held a fleet unto itself – dozens upon dozens of warships of various types, ranging between 50 and 500 m in their largest dimensions each. Smaller ports also opened up closer to the colossal ships' bows, letting loose squadrons of fighters. Finally, from the ventral sides of the ships launched drop pods of various shapes and sizes towards Earth.</p><p>One of the island-sized demi-motherships even began moving towards Earth itself…</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Special Administrative Zone opening ceremony, 9:41 am</strong>
</p><p>"Princess Euphemia, it's time.", said Darlton.</p><p>"Right.", she acknowledged. Only moments later something in the sky caught her attention. "Huh?"</p><p>From beyond the stadium walls, the Gawain, Zero's knightmare frame, finally came into view.</p><p>"Zero!", one of the Japanese exclaimed, followed by many more.</p><p>"It's Zero!"</p><p>"Zero has come!"</p><p>"Zero's here!"</p><p>"Looks like he did come after all…", a Britannian officer commented.</p><p>"So you've accepted that you lost.", said Darlton.</p><p>"<em>Zero, what are you up to…"</em>, Suzaku wondered.</p><p>Zero came down from the frame, with his co-pilot and accomplice, the immortal witch C.C., staying inside in the cockpit. Around him, multiple soldiers and knightmares are stationed on guard.</p><p>"Your target is Zero. If he makes any suspicious moves, you are to eliminate him at once.", Darlton commanded.</p><p>"Yes, General.", the soldiers acknowledged.</p><p>"<em>Zero, what are you doing? If your identity as a Britannian prince is exposed, it would all be over. They'll think it's a planned farce of the Empire. The Special Zone might even collapse."</em>, Kirihara thought nervously.</p><p>"Zero, welcome to the Special Administrative Zone!", Euphemia greeted.</p><p>"Greetings, Euphemia li Britannia.", Zero responded in kind. "I wish a solo audience with you."</p><p>"<em>Sounds suspicious…"</em>, Suzaku thought.</p><p>"With me?", Euphemia asked.</p><p>"Yes, just the two of us, alone.", Zero answered.</p><p>The Britannians scanned Zero for weapons, finding none. "It appears to be safe, your highness.", said Darlton.</p><p>"Princess Euphemia, this man is a vile terrorist. It's too dangerous to be around him all by yourself, please let me accompany you as your knight.", Suzaku pleaded.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Just trust me, okay?", Euphemia responded.</p><p>"Yes, Princess Euphemia.", Suzaku conceded.</p><p>As Suzaku stared at them apprehensively, Zero and Euphemia walked by each other's' side to the G1 mobile base linked to the podium.</p><p>"Looks like Zero's out in the open, and is now moving under Princess Euphemia's direction to the G1!", the newscaster declared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Avalon, around 1.5 km west from the SAZ opening</strong>
</p><p>Aboard the airship Avalon, the personal flagship of Prince Schniezel, the scientists Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy watches the feed from the SAZ, with Cecile nervous.</p><p>"I don't have a good feeling about this.", said Cecile. "I think we should have gone there as I thought."</p><p>"What for?", Lloyd asked in response. "If Lancelot was present then Zero wouldn't come, or that's what everyone says."</p><p>"<em>Take care, Suzaku…"</em>, Cecile thought worriedly.</p><p>"Worrying about Suzaku, aren't you Cecile?", Mariel Lubie, another scientist, asked, having come into the room a few seconds before.</p><p>Cecile's face blushed slightly as her eyes widened a bit, but then regained her composure to respond. "I'm worried about Princess Euphemia, but yes, I'm worried about Suzaku too."</p><p>"Oh, because of your little crush on him, right?", asked Mariel.</p><p>"Wha-?", Cecile gasped, her face blushing red.</p><p>"Oh, look at your face, Cecile.", teased Mariel. "I think it's clear that you're in love with him. You can't deny it."</p><p>Cecile's face turned even redder at Mariel's words. She had developed feelings for Suzaku during the time they worked together in Camelot, the organization that they were members of, a unit under the command of Prince Schniezel. The feeling had been mutual, to Cecile's fortune. The discovery that Euphemia and Suzaku were just close friends rather than romantic lovers as previously assumed also helped Cecile. She had confessed to Suzaku during his battle with Sawasaki and the Chinese Federation not too long ago, which gave Suzaku an empowered will to live on. Their relationship was frowned upon by her fellow Britannians by and for large due to Suzaku being Japanese, and they currently relied on the SAZ to remedy this.</p><p>"<em>I hope nothing goes wrong…"</em>, Cecile thought, now back to her nervous state.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>C's World</strong>
</p><p>The Emperor of Britannia, Charles, watches the events around the SAZ with interest.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Numazu, Baywalk</strong>
</p><p>Sophie had decided to take Shirley on an outing together with Rivalz to ease her spirits and take her mind off what was troubling her. Along the edge of the Suruga Bay, they were seated in a table under a patio umbrella, enjoying some cold treats.</p><p>"This ice cream sundae was delicious!", Rivalz exclaimed, pleased.</p><p>"Agreed.", Sophie confirmed. "It's a shame Milly didn't come, she sure knows how to cheer Shirley up." She then turned her attention to her roommate. "Well, Shirley, feeling better?"</p><p>"Yes", said Shirley. "It was some delicious ice cream, thanks Sophie. But I still can't help but think…", she trailed off.</p><p>"Hmm…", Sophie wondered. "Shirley, can you just tell us what exactly is worrying you?", she asked in concern.</p><p>"Yeah Shirley, if you have problems tell it to your pals!", Rivalz added, supporting Sophie.</p><p>"It's…it's about Lelouch.", Shirley finally said, sighing.</p><p>"What's with Lelouch that got you so worried?", Rivalz asked concerned.</p><p>"I don't think that's something I can talk about in public.", said Shirley.</p><p>"Well, we can talk about it later in private. But for now, let's enjoy the day!", said Rivalz.</p><p>"That's right!", Sophie supported. "How about let's go for a walk?"</p><p>"Sure!", Shirley nodded.</p><p>The Ashford trio got up and took a leisurely walk along the bay. Meanwhile, several tens of metres away along the walk, Wilfred sat in another table, still grumbling about both the SAZ and his encounter with Lelouch and Rivalz yesterday.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Forest, a few kilometres from the SAZ, 9:42 am</strong>
</p><p>The Black Knights, currently hiding in the forest, await Zero's orders. They are left to speculate on Zero's plans, which have not been disclosed to them. Meanwhile, Tamaki was getting very impatient.</p><p>"How long do we have to wait around here!?", Tamaki complained.</p><p>"Until Zero gives his order.", Naomi Inoue, an indigo-haired woman who was one of the original founding members, answered him.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever…", Tamaki responded, still in a complaining tone.</p><p>"<em>I'm pretty sure Zero has a good plan for this…", </em>Naomi thought.</p><p>"First of all, we have to determine what the empire is up to.", said Tohdoh. "Ohgi?"</p><p>"Uhh…yes?", Ohgi responded.</p><p>"Zero knows of their true intentions. Therefore, he had us hidden in all four directions to wait.", Tohdoh stated.</p><p>"That's a risky assumption there.", said Ohgi.</p><p>"He even has Diethard and Rakshata on standby. He's probably planning on assassinating Euphemia.", said Tohdoh.</p><p>"I hope not.", said Rai.</p><p>"Why not?", asked Tamaki.</p><p>"Assassinating a princess who have so far shown only good will to the Japanese would not bode well for his support.", Rai stated. <em>"Lelouch also doesn't want to kill one of his closest loved ones…"</em>, he thought, knowing Zero's true identity from back at Kamine Island, swearing to keep it as a secret.</p><p>"<em>Zero…"</em>, thought Kallen.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone, G1 interior, 9:45 am</strong>
</p><p>"The cameras are all off", said Euphemia, "but you're still being very careful, aren't you?"</p><p>"I've been in hiding for a long time from a certain empire. Can't be too careful.", responded Lelouch.</p><p>Lelouch then presented a white-coloured handgun. "This gun is made from ceramic and bamboo, so it can't be picked up by metal detectors."</p><p>"Lelouch…are you planning on shooting me? You'll never do that, right?", Euphemia questioned in shock.</p><p>"No, you'll be the one shooting.", Lelouch responded.</p><p>"Huh?", Euphemia gasped slightly.</p><p>"The ceremony is broadcasted globally.", said Lelouch. "If they witness a Britannian princess shooting Zero, what do you think happens next?", he asked.</p><p>"Riots would break out, I imagine.", Euphemia answered.</p><p>"Exactly. Zero would become a martyr, and your popularity would crash to the Earth.", Lelouch stated.</p><p>"What nonsense are you saying? Can't you just help me rebuild Japan?", Euphemia asked and pleaded.</p><p>"If you force it from up high, can you truly claim moral high ground over our corrupt siblings?", Lelouch questioned. "Can you truly claim to be giving Japanese their freedom? If you do that, you'll end up no better than Clovis."</p><p>"All tasks on hand have been cleared.", Lelouch continued. "After hovering from near-death, Zero will be met with cheers upon his miraculous recovery. People don't give a damn about reason, but are swayed by miracles. Now, take the gun.", motioning said weapon to his sister.</p><p>"<em>She will most likely despise me eternally for this…"</em>, Lelouch thought, <em>"but I have no other choice."</em></p><p>"Huh?", Euphemia uttered.</p><p>"There can only be one Messiah, you understand, and when people find out that you're a false one, they will condemn your name.", said Lelouch.</p><p>Meanwhile, as they speak…</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Tokyo Settlement, Central Command Centre</strong>
</p><p>"Sir, we've picked up a swarm of objects approaching us from outer space!", an operator said to his superior, General Bartley, reporting the data received, displayed on the screen in front of them.</p><p>"A ballistic missile strike? An attack from the Chinese Federation? Europia?", Bartley questioned.</p><p>"No, sir. They came straight from deep space, their trajectory is incoherent with anything coming from Earth.", the operator answered.</p><p>"An asteroid swarm?", Bartley asked.</p><p>"We don't know…", another operator responded. "Their speeds are variable, and they seem to be…guided by something."</p><p>They continued staring at the display, baffled. The swarm of objects drew in closer and closer at breakneck speeds. Bartley and the staff were becoming more and more alarmed.</p><p>"Sir, the objects have started entering the upper atmosphere!", an operator exclaimed.</p><p>"This is bad…what do we do!?", Bartley cried out in panic.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone podium, exterior of G1</strong>
</p><p>Suzaku, Darlton, and the rest await Euphemia and Zero patiently. Feelings of anxiety persist within Suzaku out of concern for his princess and friend.</p><p>"Is it really right to leave her there, alone with Zero?", asked Suzaku. "But she ordered us to remain outside…"</p><p>"She can always press the emergency call button when necessary.", said Darlton.</p><p>At that moment Darlton noticed what looked like shooting stars streaking across the sky, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Hmm?", he muttered.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Gawain cockpit</strong>
</p><p>A feeling of unease took C.C., as she also picked up on the "shooting stars". She can't explain why, but she just felt a bit uneasy.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Numazu, Baywalk</strong>
</p><p>Shirley, Sophie, and Rivalz were continuing their leisurely walk. At this very moment a fast-moving object the size of a building zipped over their heads, startling them.</p><p>"What in the world!?", Rivalz exclaimed.</p><p>"Eeep!", Shirley squeaked. Sophie was silent in shock.</p><p>Several more falling objects followed. A number of them hit the bay with massive splashes.</p><p>"I think it's time to end this walk…", Rivalz uttered.</p><p>"I agree…", Sophie concurred.</p><hr/><p>More of the giant drop pods land around the Suruga Bay area, some in forests and some in the ghettoes. One in particular smashed through a Britannian ship in the bay, breaking it in two and killing virtually everyone aboard.</p><hr/><p>The crowd in the baywalk were stunned at what has just taken place. Nearly everyone was silent for a few moments as they looked around warily.</p><p>Wilfred was looking down at the sea, noticing a strange whirlpool.</p><p>"Hmm? ", he murmured, puzzled.</p><p>A low lurching sound filled the baywalk area, surprising the crowd. The water began to rise and the whirlpool gave way as a huge metallic object rose out of it. It was dome-shaped and elongated at the back, had two prism-shaped windshields at the sides, and had what looked like three headlights on the front, with the central one being larger than the others.</p><p>The crowd stepped back as the mysterious giant rose even higher, revealing three tentacle-like legs, as well as two tentacle-like appendages attached to the side of its head, each ending in crescent-shaped "hands". It also revealed several smaller tentacles from its underside.</p><p>It eventually stood up to its full height, climbing over the edge of the baywalk as the crowd gave way, running off further in panic, with police in the area desperately trying to maintain order in the chaos. As it stomped unto the pavement, one could see that its legs ended in three-fingered feet. More people stopped their cars as they witnessed the three-legged giant. It overall resembled something like a gigantic walking, metallic jellyfish.</p><p>As it climbed out of the sea, it exposed its full height of some 45 metres, towering over the surrounding buildings. The crowd stopped, with many people hiding behind cover. All stared at the tripodal behemoth apprehensively.</p><p>Shirley, Sophie, and Rivalz were caught speechless, their eyes wide as dinner plates in shock and disbelief, their mouths slightly agape.</p><p>"What in Darwin's name…", muttered Wilfred, also in complete and utter shock and disbelief.</p><p>A loud, eerie foghorn-like sound filled everyone's ears, snapping them back to attention. The crowd became panicked yet again and began to flee. Shirley, Sophie, and Rivalz ran as fast as they could and hid behind a nearby building. All three were breathing heavily.</p><p>The crowd stopped after a distance, now staring anxiously again at the tripod. Silence reigned supreme.</p><p>The tips of the tripod's arms began to glow with a bluish-white light.</p><p>Wilfred was more and more consumed by fear…until he screamed much like a small lass. This scream would be his last, as he was incinerated by a high-energy laser beam emitted from one of the tripod's arms.</p><p>At this sight, Shirley gasped silently and placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as dinner plates in pure shock and fear. Sophie and Rivalz became wide-eyed with the same shock and fear, their mouths wide agape. All three were shaking.</p><p>The crowd went into full panic, running and screaming. The tripod fired its lasers at them, incinerating and disintegrating people it hit.</p><p>"<em>Crap, crap, crap!"</em>, thought Rivalz, his mind overwhelmed by terror.</p><p>"<em>I don't want to…I don't want to die!"</em>, Sophie thought, consumed by the same terror.</p><p>Shirley screamed loudly.</p><p>"RUN!", Rivalz screamed at his schoolmates. They obeyed without any hesitation, darting off and trying to avoid the tripod's lasers, which were now also tearing apart cars and buildings.</p><p>"<em>I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die!"</em>, all three thought repeatedly as they ran for their very lives.</p><p>They ran behind a concrete wall of a building in order to catch their breath. As the laser assault came to a pause moments afterward, they looked across the corner as they saw the burning ruins of the structures around them. It looked like the aftermath of an apocalypse. The Ashford trio was yet to fully process what had just happened…this was something you'd need to have seen with your own eyes to believe.</p><p>They also watched the tripod as it walked away…</p><p>As it walked towards the direction of…the Special Administrative Zone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone, G1 interior, 9:50 am</strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile, in the SAZ, unaware of what had transpired out there, Lelouch and Euphemia continued on their exchange, now having gotten more heated.</p><p>"Stop it! Spare me your pity! Don't give me your charity!", Lelouch exclaimed, now angry. "This is something I have to achieve on my own!" He then activated his Geass. "And for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood, Euphemia li Britannia!"</p><p>He was about to use his Geass on her when he was interrupted as Euphemia sharply smacked him in the face, causing Lelouch to fall back on his butt. Lelouch was, well, physically challenged – he was actually far outmatched by Euphemia in physicals and it showed.</p><p>"Have you gone insane!?", Euphemia shot back at him. "Besides, that's not my name, I've renounced it!"</p><p>"What?", Lelouch, now back to his senses, uttered in surprise, then continued. "Why? It's not because you accepted Zero, isn't it?"</p><p>"Of course, Lelouch, I have to pay the price for such a selfish action. These are the consequences.", Euphemia answered.</p><p>"Yes, but I suppose it wasn't hard for you to give that up. You did it for me, didn't you?", Lelouch responded then asked.</p><p>"Still as conceited as ever, Lelouch.", Euphemia responded. "No, I did it for Nunnally. She told me that she only wanted to be with you, with us, and that's all that mattered to her."</p><p>"For that petty reason?", Lelouch questioned.</p><p>"That's right, it's how I made up my mind.", Euphemia answered. "It made me stop to seriously reflect about what is truly important to my life."</p><p>"You understand now?", Euphemia continued on. "I'm not giving up on anything that's of any real significant worth and meaning to me. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."</p><p>"I know, I must look like a fool for that…", she finished, a little shameful.</p><p>"You give yourself too little credit, Euphemia.", said Lelouch.</p><p>"Huh?", Euphemia uttered in response. "I haven't been able to beat you in games or studies, Lelouch…"</p><p>"Sure, but you did beat almost everyone else in the family.", Lelouch said encouragingly. "I remember your chess matches with Clovis, he didn't win a single one, and you were seven at that time!"</p><p>"I know…", Euphemia giggled. "He totally lost it when he did."</p><p>"See", Lelouch went on, "you're pretty smart in your own right. You're a very good learner. All you need is experience and knowledge."</p><p>"You really think so?", Euphemia asked.</p><p>"Yes.", Lelouch answered. "I understand that Cornelia had sheltered you, smothered you. She didn't give you the chance to truly grow, to truly learn. I understand that you have a lot of potential in you, Euphemia. You only need the right guidance."</p><p>"Thank you, Lelouch…", said Euphemia, grateful for the encouraging words.</p><p>"When I look at you", Lelouch then said, "I don't see the sub-viceroy or a princess, I just see the plain little Euphemia who you used to be."</p><p>"Okay, maybe not that little now, you've grown pretty tall…", Lelouch added, amused, noting that Euphemia was close to him in height – only being three centimetres shorter – and still as a growing teenager at that.</p><p>Euphemia giggled in response.</p><p>"Well", Euphemia began, "will you join plain 'little' Euphemia and help her?"</p><p>"You're the worst opponent I have yet faced…", said Lelouch. "You win.". As he spoke, he shook Euphemia's hands in approval.</p><p>"Huh?", Euphemia uttered.</p><p>"I'll amend my plans to help your Special Zone. But not as a subordinate, alright?", said Lelouch.</p><p>"Sure thing. But you didn't have much faith in me about one thing…", said Euphemia.</p><p>"Hmm?", Lelouch uttered, curious.</p><p>"Did you believe I was going to shoot you simply by threatening me?", asked Euphemia.</p><p>Lelouch, pacing a few steps in front of her, answered. "Oh no, you've got it all wrong. When I really want someone to follow my orders, they can't resist me, whether it's to shoot me, fire Suzaku, cause a massacre, or any order at all."</p><p>"You mean…hypnosis?", Euphemia answered, looking at him with a perplexed look. "You're playing with me, Lelouch. Stop being silly. You know that hypnosis is not real, right?"</p><p>"I'm serious. I can demonstrate, if you'd like.", said Lelouch.</p><p>"Try me.", said Euphemia, slightly smugly.</p><p>"Okay, you asked for it…", said Lelouch, activating his Geass. <strong>"Tell me honestly how you feel about Cornelia."</strong></p><p>The Geass entered Euphemia's mind, taking control as a red glow materialised around her violet irises. Her expression slackened, which then gave way to an aggravated one.</p><p>"Cornelia can go fuck herself.", she began under the Geass' influence, clenching her hands as she spoke.</p><p>Lelouch raised his eyebrows at her uncharacteristic statement. He had assumed that Euphemia held an unconditional love for Cornelia despite their less than ideal dynamic, but, alas, he was mistaken.</p><p>"I am sick and tired of all her bloody smothering! Sick and tired of her excessively overprotective sheltering! I am sick and tired of her treating me like some porcelain doll! I am sick and tired of her keeping me as a powerless figurehead, stopping me from helping others in need!", Euphemia exclaimed, then continued, "I hate her, Lelouch...I hate her...I really hate her...", she trailed off.</p><p>All the raw emotions about Cornelia that the pink-haired woman had bottled up within for so long were brought up to the surface, thanks to the specific wording of the Geass command.</p><p>"I understand…", said Lelouch, nodding.</p><p>The red glow disappeared from Euphemia's eyes, the Geass command now fulfilled. She gasped softly and blinked rapidly a couple of times.</p><p>"You…you hypnotised me…", she said, surprised.</p><p>"I told you I was serious, and you asked for it.", Lelouch answered with a grin.</p><p>"This is embarrassing…", Euphemia said in a lowered voice. "Okay, I believe you.", she conceded.</p><p>"It can only be used once on a person, so you're now immune to it.", said Lelouch.</p><p>"That's a relief.", said Euphemia at ease. "Don't worry, I'll keep that a secret too. Now, I think we have a Special Zone to start, don't we? We've kept everyone waiting long enough."</p><p>"Right.", Lelouch acknowledged. With that, the two started walking out of the room and the G1.</p><hr/><p>Kilometres away, the gigantic tripod lumbered on, carving a swath of devastation in its wake, the Special Administrative Zone in its sights…</p><p>The invading fleet of ships and fighters enter the stratosphere. As they do, the other landed drop pods around the area begin to open up, setting loose what was within…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/46/54/9446542c625bea5a8f7a6ca5cf12575e.jpg">Tripod visual appearance</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzY099ihULs">Tripod horn sound</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Special Administrative Zone Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 8, 2017 a.t.b.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Shizouka Ghetto, 9:47 am</strong>
</p><p>A building-sized drop pod has landed in the middle of the ghetto a few minutes ago. In the meanwhile, a Britannian military division, the Electron Battalion, which included a certain Warrant Officer Charmelle Finlay, was at the time dispatching a group of local resistance that has not affiliated itself with the Black Knights. Charmelle is a young woman of above average height with auburn hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Lacking any heavy mechanised units, the infantry and improvised light assault vehicles were easily dispatched by the Britannian tanks, gunships, and knightmares. Charmelle herself piloted a Gloucester in the battle.</p><p>The remaining members of the resistance were rounded up when the pod crashed. With the prisoners loaded into personnel transport VTOL planes to be taken to high security prison facilities, the unit went in around the pod to investigate.</p><p>"Ma'am, we have the unidentified object secure.", a soldier reported, speaking on a communicator.</p><p>"Acknowledged.", Charmelle responded from inside her cockpit. "Warrant Officer Finlay to G1 command, we report an unidentified object crash in Shizouka Ghetto."</p><p>"Status, ma'am?", the G1 command staff inquired from the communicator.</p><p>"It seems to be inert.", responded Charmelle. "But we can't be off our guard. We have no clue about what might be inside. We are proceeding to investigate with caution."</p><p>One of the investigation crews were trying to scan the pod, only to detect nothing. "It's not getting through. These things are somehow blocking our scanners.", a crew member reported.</p><p>A low lurching sound filled their ears as the massive drop pod began to open up.</p><p>"Ma'am, it's opening!", one of the investigation crew members exclaimed.</p><p>"Move back!", Charmelle commanded. "We have no idea what will come out, so we need to be careful."</p><p>The battalion moved back several metres. The pod opened up, with a long, metallic tentacle-like appendage ending in three fingers emerging and stomping on the nearby ground to the left.</p><p>"What is that…", a soldier said in shock and awe.</p><p>Another tentacle-like appendage emerged from the right, and one from the rear. They pushed against the ground to lift the object in question within – which was soon revealed to be a tripod similar to the one that had emerged in Numazu. Its gigantic form made the tanks and knightmare frames around it look like mere children's toys.</p><p>"Oh my god…", another soldier said, stunned.</p><p>The Britannians pointed guns at the tripod, wary of any sudden moves.</p><p>"Unidentified unit! Identify yourself and state your purpose!", Charmelle commanded to the tripod, with no response.</p><p>The arms of the tripod charged up and fired laser blasts at the transport plane containing the prisoners as it was flying off. The aircraft exploded, burst into flame and crashed into a building. There were no survivors.</p><p>Their questions about the tripod's purpose here were immediately answered. "This unidentified unit is hostile! I repeat, this unidentified unit is hostile!", Charmelle exclaimed across her communicator. "Fire at will!"</p><p>Tanks, gunships, and knightmares opened fire at the tripod, while simultaneously moving back. But to their shock and horror, the munitions were stopped by a deflector shield around the tripod's upper body. The shield was durable to the point where it simply shrugged off their shots.</p><p>"Keep firing! That shield has to give way sometime!", Charmelle commanded, also shooting at the tripod herself with her Gloucester's assault rifle. The tripod opened fire back as it walked slowly towards the Britannian forces, blasting tanks and knightmares into slag.</p><p>"We're taking heavy fire!", a Sutherland pilot screamed, panicked, before their knightmare frame was destroyed by a powerful laser blast.</p><p>"AAAHHH!", a Gloucester pilot screamed as he and his knightmare was destroyed by another laser blast. Meanwhile, the Britannians' firepower was yet to break through the shield.</p><p>"Take cover!", Charmelle commanded. "To the buildings!"</p><p>The soldiers obeyed, manoeuvring their knightmares into various sheltered spaces within the ghetto for cover. They continued to fire at the tripod, but to no avail.</p><p>"At once, fire!", a gunship commander commanded. At the order his squad of five gunships unloaded their rocket pods on the tripod. The missile explosions created an impressive fiery display, but the tripod's shields held. In response, the tripod destroyed the entire squad of gunships with its lasers in a sweeping motion from left to right. They were obliterated in seconds.</p><p>The other gunship squadron pilots were horrified. "More distance!", another gunship commander ordered. "Fall back!"</p><p>The Britannian aircraft in question backed away faster than before, firing their ventral cannons at full auto on the gargantuan alien war machine as it marched, its shields…still holding.</p><p>But then it got even worse.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, one of the gunship commanders spotted a swarm of objects rapidly approaching from the sky to the east. They revealed themselves to be fighters, but they were unlike any of the fighter jets used by any Earthly nation. They were roughly crescent-shaped with the tips of their wings curving forward. Two triangular vaguely horn-like protrusions jut out of the base of the wings anteriorly, extending beyond the cockpit. They were armed with two guns attached to each side of the cockpit, as well as a larger gun attached to the medial side of each of the triangular protrusions, making a total of six. They were of a dark metallic colour, similar to the tripods.</p><p>"Ma'am, fighters incoming! There seems to be hundreds of them!", she reported to Charmelle.</p><p>"Received!", Charmelle affirmed. "Aircraft incoming!", she announced.</p><p>Several of the knightmares pointed their guns away from the tripod and towards the swarm of fighters. The alien fighters opened fire first, setting loose a hail of bluish-white plasma blasts on the Britannians.</p><p>The gunships fired back, but the invader force was much more numerous and had much better weaponry. The gunship squadrons were quickly overwhelmed and started to suffer casualties at a fast rate.</p><p>The knightmares opened fire, but they soon were overwhelmed. They managed to hit some of the fighters, but they were simply too numerous. Many of the frames were bombarded by the plasma bolts and destroyed, while some others were damaged or crushed by large pieces of falling debris blasted out of the buildings they used as cover. However, to move out would be to expose oneself to the slaughter outside.</p><p>"We're under heavy fire! We're pinned down!", the knightmare pilots exclaimed in distress.</p><p>If that wasn't enough, transport ships had already made landing on various places in the ghetto. Some of the ground units they deployed had reached the battle and joined in.</p><p>"What in the world…", Charmelle uttered as she saw what looked like a giant mechanical segmented millipede – a "mechapede" as one could call it – as it crawled out from behind the ruins of a nearby building. Its sloped, approximately triangular head had three sharp horn-like protrusions on the back, and two more on the front that gave the appearance of insect mandibles. Between the frontal protrusions was a single eye. Mounted on the top of each of the eight body segments behind the head, was a gun turret for each. Each segment was 3.5 m tall and 4 m long, making the mechapedes 36 metres long in total. Each segment had four legs ending in claw-like feet, each unit having a total of 36. They were of a dark metallic colour like the tripods and fighters.</p><p>As they manoeuvred between the buildings with the flexibility of a, well, giant millipede, they cleared out forces left over by the tripod. Their cannons opened fire, unleashing blue-white plasma on nearby tanks, knightmares, and garrisoned infantry from all directions.</p><p>Alien infantry has also arrived to the scene, engaging the Britannian troops inside buildings using laser and plasma weaponry, winning skirmish after skirmish with ease.</p><p>"Ma'am, we're taking heavy losses- aaahhh!", a knightmare pilot screamed through the communicator before meeting a fiery death.</p><p>Charmelle was utterly mortified as she saw the IFFs of her forces vanish, one after another, at an alarming rate. "FULL RETREAT!", she commanded.</p><p>The remnants of the battalion didn't hesitate to follow, making a full speed retreat to their G1 located about a kilometre west, but continued to take heavy losses as the invader forces continued to open fire at them. Around them buildings continue to collapse and burn as they take on so much laser and plasma fire. As Charmelle tried to find a path to safety, she found her way obstructed by a pair of dark metallic six-legged insectoid machines, each roughly the size of a Sutherland and with guns where the mandibles would have been. Their legs ended in claw-like feet.</p><p>Charmelle gritted her teeth. Faced with no choice, she opened fire at the insectoid machines with her frame's assault rifle while attempting to dodge their plasma bolts with zigzag manoeuvres. She hit one of them multiple times in the front, destroying its gun and neutralising it. She switched to her lance as she closed in on the other one, impaling its abdomen and destroying it. More of those "insectoid tanks" – they seem to serve the same role as main battle tanks in the invader force – closed in on Charmelle, surrounding her from three directions in an intersection as a mechapede advances in from the way she came from, having been in pursuit. She was trapped.</p><p>Realising that she had to fight her way out, she aimed her lance at the insectoid to the west and charged at full speed, dodging its blasts as she went, but alas several blasts from the other invader machines hit her Gloucester, causing damage. Its left arm was blown off by the time she run her lance through her target. She turned to face the others, set her frame to full reverse, then threw the lance at the insectoid to her left, which attempted to dodge only to have the lance embed itself on its right side, disabling it. She switched back to the assault rifle and fired while moving.</p><p>A few moments later, her eyes grew wide and she gasped as she saw her G1's IFF vanish. "What…the…hell…", she muttered.</p><p>The third insectoid was now heavily damaged enough to stop moving, but the more heavily armoured mechapede kept on going, its guns now leaving Charmelle's frame on its last legs. Another shot placed the Gloucester on critical. Charmelle managed to eject in time as her frame exploded.</p><hr/><p>The ground trembled as the tripod advanced northeastward, its movements accompanied by a strange whirring sound. The smouldering ruins of the G1 lay a not-so-long distance behind it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone opening ceremony, 10:06 am</strong>
</p><p>While the one-sided battle was taking place in Shizouka, no signs of trouble yet appeared in the SAZ.</p><p>Euphemia and Zero walk out of the G1 by each other's' side back to the podium, as they were awaited by the thousands of people around them. Suzaku stared at them from nearby but said nothing.</p><p>"Zero and Princess Euphemia have finally finished their solo audience inside and have returned. The opening of the Special Zone should start any time now.", the newscaster announced.</p><p>"This is it, Zero…", said Euphemia to the masked revolutionary.</p><p>"Yes.", Zero concurred. "I believe you should go first, Princess Euphemia."</p><p>"Right.", the pinkette responded. Euphemia went up to the front of the podium, took the microphone located there, and began her speech.</p><p>"People of Japan, Britannian or Eleven, I am Euphemia li Britannia, the Third Princess.", she introduced. "For a long time, we of Britannia have believed that all people are not born equal. That is true, but it does not mean that we must abuse our power over those who are less fortunate. It also does not mean that if one is born lesser, that they cannot become greater themselves through their own efforts. It does not mean that the strong should feed on the weak, but rather, the strong should nurture and protect the weak, to build them up so they can become strong themselves! The strong should serve inspiration and guidance for the less fortunate. They should serve as examples to aspire to, rather than fear."</p><p>She continued with her speech. "Discrimination has held as the national policy of Britannia for far too long. Why do we discriminate? Is it because it fuels a selfish feeling of superiority?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ashford Academy</strong>
</p><p>Milly, Nina, and Laura were among the students watching the live broadcast from the television. With them are Sayoko and Nunnally.</p><p>"I…I…don't understand…", Nina squeaked out. "Why would Euphemia care so much…about those Elevens…". She was shivering the whole time with a fearful expression. "They…they…", she trailed off as the rest of her words died in her throat.</p><p>Milly and Laura tried to comfort her. "Calm down Nina, no-one can hurt you from here...", said Milly. "Besides, not all of them are bad people. Look at Sayoko, she's really kind. None of the bad ones are here. They can't hurt you…"</p><p>"<em>She might go into a panic attack…her trauma from that night in the ghetto still runs deep…"</em>, thought Milly.</p><p>Milly wrapped her arms around Nina, aiming to make her feel safe and secure. "Don't worry Nina, we'll be here for you."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone</strong>
</p><p>Euphemia continued on. "To hurt others out of a want for selfish validation and a feeling of high is nothing short of despicable. If you are secure in your strength, there is no need to need to validate yourself by trampling on the less fortunate. Who you are as a person, the worth of your character, is decided by your actions, your choices, not by your race, creed, sex, or age. We all have the potential for greatness."</p><p>She continued, "Before we are Britannians or Japanese, we are humans. So why should we discriminate? The answer to that is simple – we shouldn't! For equality of opportunity should be an immutable right to all! Everyone should have the right to live free of unjust prejudice and discrimination! I understand that this is against the longstanding belief of the Britannian system. But this very system needs to change! Charles Darwin's Theory of Evolution holds true of course. However, Darwin's true theory is that it is the fittest and most adaptable that survive, not necessarily the strongest! It is the ones who can change that survive. And, my friends, that is why we need to change. We need to change if we are to live and thrive together. And I wish to begin enacting this change."</p><p>Euphemia moves on to the final part of her speech. "For this, I will give up my royal title and claim to the throne, for this is the price I must take upon myself for this action. As my final proclamation as a Princess of Britannia, I therefore declare this Special Administrative Zone of Japan, where Japanese and Britannians will be able to call themselves equals, open!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Tokyo Settlement, Administrative Building, 10:08 am</strong>
</p><p>To say that Cornelia was merely shocked would be an understatement. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates and her mouth was ajar in a gasp.</p><p>"<em>You did WHAT!? Euphemia, you gave away your place in the royal family for those Elevens?!"</em>, she thought in a mixture of shock and anger. <em>"How dare you even think of this disgrace?!"</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone</strong>
</p><p>A few seconds after the conclusion of Euphemia's speech, the crowd erupted into a cheer. Now it was Zero's turn.</p><p>"People of Japan! For too long has the rulers of the Empire of Britannia used their strength to abuse those weaker than they were!", Zero began in his usual dramatic flair. "This is why we of the Black Knights have fought them, to protect those who cannot defend themselves! For long we have awaited them to come to their senses, and this day has finally come! One of the shining examples of a rare light from the imperial family has given her kindness to us and offered us this zone of peace. She had even given up her claim to the throne so you could have a chance to live a life free of oppression. We of the Black Knights shall join the Special Zone, and act as its protectors!"</p><p>The crowd erupted into a cheer once again, chanting Zero's name.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ashford Academy, 10:10 am</strong>
</p><p>Milly, Nina, and Laura have been watching the inauguration of the SAZ on the live broadcast. All of a sudden, Laura's phone started ringing. The bluenette promptly grabbed said smartphone from her pocket. She saw that Sophie was calling and answered it.</p><p>"Hi Sophie!", she greeted with enthusiasm. "How's your day with Shirley?"</p><p>"It…it's been horrible…", Sophie replied, a hint of fear in her voice that Laura easily picked up on.</p><p>"What's wrong, Soph?", replied Laura, now in a concerned tone.</p><p>"You won't believe…what we just saw…", said Sophie. "It's huge, like, really huge. It has three legs, and it shoots some kind of laser weapon."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone, 10:11 am</strong>
</p><p>Journalists had went up in front of the podium and began asking a series of questions to Euphemia and Zero after the establishment of the SAZ.</p><p>"What exactly do you see in those Ele- I mean Japanese, Princes- Lady Euphemia?"</p><p>"Is it true that you had an affair with Zero?"</p><p>"Are there any plans to expand this Zone?"</p><p>Many more questions were asked, the whole thing took about 15 minutes as the journalists formed a line for their questions to be asked and answered one by one.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Europia, French-German border, Castle Weisswolf, 2:11 am</strong>
</p><p>The broadcast of the SAZ had kept Anna awake for a while. As she saw the cheers and positive atmosphere around the crowds, she can't help but smile herself at Euphemia's actions.</p><p>"<em>She sacrificed her chance at the throne to give those people a better life, at least for a moment."</em>, thought Anna. <em>"So selfless, so compassionate. Euphemia, you put helping people in need over yourself. I hope you can continue to bring smiles and happiness."</em></p><p>Anna then shut off the television and finally fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Special Administrative Zone, 10:26 am</strong>
</p><p>The questions have finally ceased.</p><p>"Now that there are no more questions, I would like to bring this ceremony to a-", Euphemia began, but was interrupted as a soldier came in through. He was pale and his face was of sheer panic.</p><p>"Princess Euphemia, General Darlton, you need to hear this!", the soldier exclaimed, his fright clear as day in his voice. He caught their attention, as well as Zero's and Suzaku's.</p><p>"At ease, soldier.", ordered Darlton. Said soldier tried to calm down, but still had heavy breaths and still with a somewhat fearful expression in his eyes. "What is it that you wish to report?"</p><p>"Sir, we were attacked…", the distressed soldier started.</p><p>"Attacked by what?", questioned Darlton.</p><p>"By what?", questioned Euphemia as well.</p><p>"You're not going to believe this, General and Your highness.", the soldier began. "We don't know much about them, but they came from the sky…they attacked our base stationed at Nishiizu…we fought back…but we were annihilated. General, Princess, I'm the only one left!", the soldier finished, going into a panic attack.</p><p>"Keep it together, soldier!" Darlton commanded.</p><p>The crowd was murmuring about the exchange occurring on the podium, with mixed reactions.</p><p>"Sir and Your Highness, we are being invaded by aliens!", exclaimed the soldier.</p><p>Darlton and Euphemia looked at him incredulously. Under his mask, Zero had the same expression.</p><p>"What?", Euphemia questioned the soldier. "Aliens? Are you serious? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Your Highness, I almost died out there. I'm not kidding, we were attacked by invaders from the sky.", the soldier said.</p><p>"This sounds…unbelievable, I'm sorry.", said Euphemia. "You need some rest. You're not well."</p><p>"Take him to the nearest infirmary for treatment.", Darlton ordered some of the other soldiers. They obeyed and escorted the traumatised soldier away.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the trouble.", said Euphemia to the crowd.</p><p>Literally the moment after she spoke, an eerie horn-like sound rang through the air. While not all that loud, it caught everyone's attention.</p><p>"What!?", exclaimed Suzaku, becoming tense.</p><p>"What was that?", Darlton said in surprise, looking around. Zero and Euphemia shared his reaction.</p><p>The sounds of explosions emerged from the distance beyond the stadium.</p><p>"<em>A battle!?"</em>, thought Zero, unnerved. <em>"Who could be attacking at this moment? The Black Knights are on standby in the hills, and there are no active resistance groups in the Special Zone!"</em>. Lelouch's mind was racing with scenarios on what it could possibly be.</p><p>"<em>This doesn't sound good…"</em>, Euphemia thought, now nervous.</p><p>Darlton's communicator rang. Picking it up, he opened the channel to contact. "Status?", he inquired.</p><p>"We're under attack!", a knightmare pilot's voice replied from the other side.</p><p>"By who?", questioned Darlton. But rather than getting a reply, he heard a scream followed by static. <em>"Damn it…"</em>, he thought, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"Look at the sky!", a person in the crowd exclaimed. Out of the west, fighters flew over their heads. Even as they flew at very fast speeds, it was apparent to them that these were not Britannian fighters nor were they anything known from Earth.</p><p>"What in the world…", Euphemia gasped. "Okay, we have a situation here! All civilians, evacuate immediately!", she ordered urgently. "All civilians, remain calm and evacuate!"</p><p>The crowd started getting up en masse and began to exit the stadium. Due to the massive numbers, they filled up the paths and as a whole were slow to evacuate.</p><p>"All forces!", commanded Darlton, "On the defensive! Form a defensive line to the west!"</p><p>"Yes sir!", the soldiers complied, scrambling to their battle stations. An air-raid siren was activated.</p><p>"Bravo squad, remain here and defend the evacuees!", he added to his order. Several Sutherlands and Gloucesters remained in guard within the stadium.</p><p>The fighters started opening fire, showering the stadium with plasma blasts. The crowd was caught up in it, with many people being hit, injured, and killed by said blasts or debris blown out of the stadium structure by the explosions.</p><p>Zero, Euphemia, and Suzaku were aghast at the bloodshed. <em>"No…oh no…"</em>, Euphemia thought distressed.</p><p>Screams filled the air as panic ensued, the crowd attempting to flee wildly towards every possible exit they could find, with stampedes occurring in the more densely-packed areas. The Britannian knightmares opened fire at the invading fighters.</p><p>"We need to get out of here!", one of the leaders of Kyoto exclaimed.</p><p>"I agree!", Kirihara concurred. "Everyone out, now!"</p><p>The Kyoto leaders started to flee out of the stadium.</p><p>Darlton noticed that Zero was walking towards the Gawain. "Zero, where do you think you're going!?", Darlton questioned and exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm going to rendezvous with my Knights and organise battle plans. Once I have scrambled our forces, we will return to assist in defending the people.", answered Zero.</p><p>"Zero, if you think we're just going to allow you to bring your band of terrorists here then-", Darlton said angrily to the masked man, but was then interrupted by Euphemia.</p><p>"Let him go.", Euphemia ordered simply.</p><p>"But, Your Highness-", Darlton spoke out, only to be cut off.</p><p>"Just let him go! We need all the help we can get!", Euphemia retorted. Darlton was about to protest, but lost his words before they could come out. He complied, realising she had a point.</p><p>Zero went up to the Gawain, boarded it and flew away, engaging nearby alien fighters with its finger slash harkens on the way.</p><p>Suzaku went up to Euphemia. "Your Highness, I need to take you to safety!", he exclaimed. Grabbing her by the arm, they began to exit the podium to safety as people from the crowd ran past them, some even into the G1 for shelter. As going out into the open stadium would be far too risky, they started going towards the G1 as well.</p><p>"What about you, General Darlton?", Suzaku asked, turning to the said general.</p><p>"I will get to my Gloucester and join in the defence.", replied Darlton, who then began to make his way to the G1.</p><p>The eerie horn-like sound repeated itself once more, now louder than before.</p><p>"What was that!?", Suzaku said, while a strange whirring sound accompanied by heavy footsteps permeated their ears. Euphemia turned to look at her side and was utterly flabbergasted at what she saw. She took a few steps back, her mouth was agape and her eyes wide.</p><p>A distance away, but visible over the stadium walls, was the head of a massive tripod. Its weapons were powered up and glowing bluish-white. Right before their eyes, it fired its lasers at a group of people in the stadium, incinerating them to ashes.</p><p>Euphemia was shaking and hyperventilating at the sight as the tripod proceeded to shoot at the fleeing crowds, as more people were disintegrated before her eyes into ashes. Their screams of mortified horror filler her ears. She could not speak, her words dying in her throat.</p><p>"<em>No…this can't be happening…no! Why…why…this was supposed to be their day of hope…they were supposed to come out happy…but…but instead they now only face horror and death…"</em>, the pink-haired woman thought in anguish as tears started to flow out of her eyes.</p><p>Suzaku came up to his stunned princess, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. "Euphemia, we need to get to safety now! You have to get it together or we'll be killed!", Suzaku exclaimed. This snapped the pinkette out of her stupor. She nodded and started to run towards the G1.</p><p>As she was looking back, a powerful laser swept through a group of Sutherlands in the stadium, destroying them in a fiery, sweeping explosion. This was followed by laser bursts on the upper portions of the stadium structure, tearing it to rubble in a series of fierce explosions. Large portions of the stadium collapsed, and thousands of people were crushed by massive pieces of concrete and metal in seconds.</p><p>The G1 started its engines and began moving, with Euphemia, Darlton, Suzaku, and the Kyoto leaders, along with some 60 civilians, on board.</p><p>Euphemia could only watch as she saw the tripod continue to make a massacre out of the thousands upon thousands of people still left at the stadium, as well as the immediate area around it.</p><p>"<em>I…I've failed them all…"</em>, she thought as she was wracked with guilt over the massacre, sobbing as she went.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Avalon, 10:33 am</strong>
</p><p>Prince Schniezel could only stare in shock as he observed the sheer destruction happening in the SAZ as well as the gigantic three-legged alien machine behind it. His mouth was agape, his eyes wide and he could not utter a single word.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ashford Academy</strong>
</p><p>Milly, Nina, Laura, and Sayoko noticed that several students were looking out the windows. They joined in to see for themselves. Looking over the nearby buildings in the direction of Mt. Fuji, they saw plumes of smoke rising from the distance not too far from the base of the mountain.</p><p>"What is going on out there?", Laura asked to no one in particular.</p><p>A grave realisation hit Milly after a few seconds, noting the direction the plumes were rising from. "Wait, that's the Special Administrative Zone!", she exclaimed.</p><p>"The…the Special Zone!?", Nina squeaked in shock. "Oh no…Princess Euphemia…please be safe…please be safe…", she trailed off, becoming apprehensive. Milly held Nina's hand in order to try and calm her down.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone sky, 10:35 am</strong>
</p><p>Lelouch and C.C., in the Gawain, are currently on route to the Black Knights, but their path was less than ideal as alien fighters were swarming the skies.</p><p>C.C. picked up from her screen that a squad of three fighters were incoming from behind them. "Lelouch, from our rear!", she exclaimed.</p><p>"Got it!", Lelouch responded.</p><p>As the trio closed in, the Gawain turned around. The fighters opened fire, but the Gawain managed to evade the shots. The frame pointed and extended its arms towards them, and fired all ten of its finger slash harkens on the middle fighter, piercing its armour through and destroying the cockpit.</p><p>The slash harkens were retracted quickly as the Gawain manoeuvred just in time to evade a second fighter's plasma blasts. Still not having returned to the hands, the slash harkens were swung towards the attacking fighter, hitting it on the wing. Lelouch then fired the slash harkens at the fighter's body, destroying it. Turning to the third one, he fired all the slash harkens on it, each embedding itself in the fighter's body. The black and gold frame moved its arms and fingers to split the alien craft into pieces.</p><p>The Gawain sped towards the hills, but then a whole squadron of fighters came up in the way.</p><p>"Out of my way!", exclaimed Lelouch as he fired the Gawain's hadron cannons, destroying the squadron as he swept through them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>C's World</strong>
</p><p>Even the Emperor himself was not spared from widened eyes and agape mouths. This…this was something he never saw coming. The nature of the SAZ's destroyers shocked him.</p><p>"What…what is this?", he uttered.</p><p>V.V., a child with long blonde hair and purple eyes, walked up next to him. "This certainly is unexpected, brother."</p><p>Charles, now having regained his composure, replied to him. "I never thought that creatures from another world would come upon us. Vincent, this could be bad for Ragnarok…"</p><p>"Indeed.", V.V. replied. "If things get really bad, completing Ragnarok might even become impossible. We have no choice but to put the plan on hold."</p><p>"We don't have a choice…", Charles concurred. "We need to set up fortifications on our Thought Elevators. If those extraterrestrials destroy them, then all the work we have done would be for nothing."</p><p>"I will have it done.", V.V. nodded, and then walked away.</p><p>"<em>This is certainly an enormous problem."</em>, thought V.V. as he walked past the staircase. <em>"But I can take advantage of this. I can still make Marianne's spawn suffer. I have an undercover agent in Ashford Academy…I only need to wait until the time is right."</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone</strong>
</p><p>Andreas Darlton had boarded his Gloucester and sortied out of the mobile base, which continued to move away. He proceeded to join the defensive line close to the stadium, which was losing ground as they tried their best to repel the invaders.</p><p>Several Sutherlands, Gloucesters, tanks, APCs, and gunships were in a fierce firefight against an alien battalion comprised of insectoid machines and mechapedes. Behind their lines, masses of Japanese and Britannian civilians are attempting to flee along the road. Ruined and burning buildings set a dire atmosphere around them.</p><p>"What's the status?", questioned Darlton as he arrived into the battlefield.</p><p>"We're taking heavy fire! There's too many hostiles!", a pilot responded in a panicked tone.</p><p>Darlton got to see for himself as he saw the alien machines on the other side. <em>"Damn, there's too many of them. But we still need to hold out as long as we can."</em>, he thought as he joined in on the line, drawing out his frame's assault rifle and firing on the invaders. "We need to hold the line until the civilians get to safety!", he commanded.</p><p>"Yes, sir!", the pilots confirmed. After a minute of barely holding the line, several gunships were suddenly obliterated by a high-energy laser over them, as a tripod came into view.</p><p>Many knightmares and tanks turned to fire at the tripod, only for their shots to be stopped by a deflector shield before they can hit the invaders' fighting machine. With its arrival, Darlton's defensive line started losing ground even faster.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Tokyo Settlement, 10:44 am</strong>
</p><p>News of the attack on the SAZ had reached Cornelia. While Cornelia had openly disapproved of the SAZ, it was still a large-scale attack on Britannian-controlled territory and she was not going to stand for it. She had started organising a counteroffensive, deploying to aid Darlton's forces and fight the invaders. Jets and gunships are being launched from the airpads, while knightmares and tanks were being lifted out by VTOL transport aircraft.</p><p>Cornelia herself is making her way to the hangar where her custom Gloucester is stored. Beside her was her knight Guilford. The duo were being trailed by two members of Cornelia's elite all-female Valkyrie Squadron, Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamon.</p><p>"Princess Cornelia, wait?", Marika called out to her.</p><p>"Don't follow me unless you want to come with me.", said Cornelia.</p><p>"We do, Your Highness! We have to assist you in the fight!", Liliana answered.</p><p>"Hmm, very well.", said Cornelia. "Valkyrie Squadron, you're coming with me. We'll show those invaders from who-knows-where the true strength of Britannia! Let's move out!"</p><p>"Yes, Your Highness!", the two girls saluted in unison, followed by the other squadron members. The princess, her knight, and the Valkyrie Squadron proceeded to board their Gloucesters. The frames were loaded on transport aircraft, which took off for the SAZ.</p><p>"<em>If those invaders think we'll just stand by as they launch an attack on imperial territory, we will make them regret it."</em>, thought Cornelia.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone, 10:46 am</strong>
</p><p>Inside the bridge of the G1, Euphemia was silent as she maintained a downcast expression, lines of tears still visible on her face. The screams of the horrified, dying people, all the death and destruction, they were reverberating through her head.</p><p>"<em>They were counting on me…"</em>, she thought disconsolately. <em>"Counting on me to give them a better life this day. Instead, they got a massacre…they only got horror and death…and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything to stop it…couldn't do anything to save them…I couldn't save them!"</em></p><p>Suzaku was in the process of contacting Lloyd and Cecile. "Are you on your way now? We are in urgent need of the Lancelot.", he called.</p><p>"We're trying, but swarms of enemy fighters are slowing us down!", Cecile answered back from the communicator. "We'll meet up on the outer edges of the SAZ, okay?"</p><p>"Got it.", Suzaku confirmed.</p><p>Euphemia was still wallowing in her despair. Images of the massacre of thousands by the hands of the tripod still play out over and over again in her mind.</p><p>She mentally cursed her own inability to act. <em>"I feel so worthless…so helpless…thousands and thousands are being massacred out there…thousands who looked to me for hope, and what am I doing…I'm running away!? I wanted to be able to help…I need to be there for those who rely on me…I can't stand by and let this happen! No…no…no…no…no!"</em></p><p>Something snapped in her mind. She clenched her hands and wiped her tears.</p><p>"<em>No more. No more will I simply stand by on the side while others suffer on my watch."</em></p><p>Euphemia took a deep breath and steeled her expression. "I have to do something.", she mused. She began walking out of the bridge.</p><p>Suzaku noticed and turned to her, catching up to her as she walked out into the hallway. "Euphemia, where are you going?", he asked.</p><p>"I'm not going to stand by on the sidelines anymore and do nothing while thousands of innocents die, while people risk their lives around me. I refuse to let myself become a useless figurehead anymore. I'm going out there to help.", Euphemia responded with a serious expression.</p><p>"Wait, Euphemia!", Suzaku called to her. "You can't go out there! It's dangerous! I have to get you to-"</p><p>"I'd rather risk my life than live knowing I simply let them get slaughtered out there and did nothing but run and twiddle my thumbs, Suzaku.", Euphemia cut him off.</p><p>"Please, Euphemia, you have to-", Suzaku began but was cut off again.</p><p>"Don't you dare think of me like some fairytale damsel-in-distress, Suzaku!", Euphemia shot back. "Those people, they saw me as their hope. What kind of hope would abandon them to their deaths!? I have to, I have to be there to do my part for them!"</p><p>"Those people are my responsibility, do you understand, Suzaku?", she continued on. "I was the one who gave them a promise of a new life. I was the one who brought them there to the stadium. I was the one who they put their faith on. I can't just let them down and leave them to save my own skin like a coward…", she trailed off.</p><p>"I used to think that any kind of fighting was absolutely unnecessary.", said Euphemia. "But after the horrors of what I have seen today, now I understand…I now understand that sometimes you must fight to protect what you value. So, for better or worse, I will fight to protect those innocent lives, and I will lead them as they have counted on me, as they have trusted me. You know, Suzaku, a loved one of mine from the past once said that if the leader cannot lead, then their subordinates cannot follow."</p><p>"<em>Wait…"</em>, Suzaku thought. <em>"Could she be referring to…"</em></p><p>"You go to Lloyd and Cecile. I will do what must be done.", she finished, leaving no room for further protests. Suzaku stayed silent and watched as the pinkette made her way to the knightmare frame hangar.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Forest, a few hundred metres from Black Knights' hiding location, 10:50 am</strong>
</p><p>After having battled through alien fighters, the Gawain had finally reached clearer skies and made its way to its destination. Lelouch cleared his throat as he prepared to give his order to the Black Knights.</p><p>"This is my order to all Black Knights!", Lelouch, as Zero, declared through the communicators. "The Special Administrative Zone has been attacked by a new, unearthly foe! They have come to us with a single-minded intent to wage war on all of humanity! All autonomous armoured battle units, advance on the ceremony grounds and defend the civilians! Hurry!"</p><p>Below, the other Black Knights were in disbelief at what had happened.</p><p>"This is crazy! We're being invaded by fucking aliens!?", Tamaki cried out.</p><p>"The Britannians are not our enemy today. We must aid Princess Euphemia and repel the invaders!", Zero commanded.</p><p>"Tamaki, we wouldn't have believed it ourselves. But we got our order from Zero! Let's go!", said Naomi.</p><p>"Right!", said Kallen. She rode down the hill with her Guren Mk. II, followed by Rai and his Gekka Pre-Production model. They were followed by the rest of the Black Knights in their frames, speeding down from the hills and into the plain below, in the direction of the SAZ.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Special Administrative Zone, 10:54 am</strong>
</p><p>The Black Knights have entered the Zone. Surviving Japanese cheered them on as they passed by.</p><p>"The Black Knights!", a Japanese yelled. "They've come to save us!"</p><p>"Let's grind those aliens to dust!", Tamaki cried as he zipped along in his Burai.</p><p>Alien forces came into view as the Knights moved forward. Kallen manoeuvred her Guren towards an insectoid. The insectoid opened fire, but Kallen managed to dodge its blasts. She closed in, leapt over towards the alien walker's back and then extended the Radiant Wave Surger claw, grabbing unto the insectoid's abdomen.</p><p>"Damn you, alien bastards!", Kallen cried out as she unleased a burst of radiant energy on the alien machine, causing it to overheat and overload. Retracting the arm, she sped away to her next targets as the insectoid exploded.</p><p>"<em>I could have expected the Britannians to crack down on the Zone, but this…we didn't expect this…"</em>, Kallen thought.</p><p>Black Knight Burais and alien machines started exchanging shots in a fierce firefight.</p><p>"Crush the invaders!", Tohdoh cried out as he pulled out his black Gekka's brake sword. Activating thrusters placed on the back of the blade, he sped towards a mechapede. Evading the plasma blasts, he zipped to the flanks, extending his sword towards the alien machine. The sword's thrusters still on, Tohdoh cut a deep gash through the mechapede's flanks, neutralising the invader machine.</p><p>"For Japan!", the Four Holy Swords cried as they charged, revolving blade swords drawn, into a squad of six insectoids. Nagisa led, slashing the legs and guns of the first insectoid before cutting open its body, destroying it. The others followed, with all six insectoids destroyed in a space of twenty seconds.</p><p>Rai's Pre-Production Gekka grabbed the head of a mechapede and blasted it with his frame's radiation wave arm. This destroyed the head and the first few segments of the alien machine, leaving behind its middle and rear body sections as inert husks.</p><p>As the Black Knights charged on deeper into the SAZ, confident that they could fight the invaders, an eerie foghorn-like sound hit their ears….</p><p>Kyoshiro Tohdoh looked to find the source of the sound. It was the gigantic form of a tripod, looming over their forces…</p><p>"Great Kami…", he gasped out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tripod walk sounds <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJxIMY-3WR4">here.</a></p><p>I took from Independence Day and Command &amp; Conquer: Tiberium Wars for units to fill in the alien armies.</p><p>The alien fighters are based from the, well, <a href="https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/id4/images/b/b2/Af02.jpg">alien fighters</a> from Independence Day: Resurgence, but recoloured with the same colour scheme as the tripods to fit in.</p><p>Mechapedes are based on the <a href="https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/1/12/CNCKW_Mechapede_Disc.jpg">Scrin Mechapede</a> from C&amp;C:TW, but recoloured to fit with the tripods.</p><p>Insectoids are based on the <a href="https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/2/2c/Scrin-gunwalker.jpg">Scrin Gun Walkers</a> from C&amp;C:TW, but with the legs of the <a href="https://media.moddb.com/cache/images/mods/1/26/25139/thumb_620x2000/sshot0016.2.jpg">Eradicator Hexapod</a> and also given the tripods' colour scheme.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fall of the Special Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 8, 2017 a.t.b.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Special Administrative Zone, 10:59 am</strong>
</p><p>A knightmare frame had launched out of the G1, coasting through streets surrounded by damaged and ruined buildings.</p><p>It was a Gloucester, but it was different from the usual models. It had a light purple and silver colour scheme, a crest on the top of its head, and heavier shoulder plates. Rather than the usual lance, it was armed with a maser vibration sword holstered at the side of the cockpit, as well as a large shield on its left arm and an assault rifle in its right hand, which would be holstered at its waist. This was a Gloucester Final-Type, an enhanced model usually reserved for royalty, Knights of the Round, and Knights of Honour.</p><p>This particular unit was originally intended for Cornelia, but the Second Princess was far too attached to her own customized unit and was unwilling to give it up even for a superior model. Thus, this unit has remained ownerless in limbo until now.</p><p>Inside the cockpit, Euphemia mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.</p><p>"<em>This is my first time actually going out into a battle with a knightmare outside of a simulator…"</em>, thought the pinkette. <em>"This is risky, and Cornelia would lose it if she finds out about this, but I have to do this…"</em></p><p>Most members of the royal family were taken to train in frame piloting under one of Charles' laws in order to improve the image of the Empire's strength. Based on the available records, the royals' simulator scores ranged from 19% to 90% with Cornelia being the highest and Clovis being the lowest. For some reason Euphemia's score was never disclosed and no records of it exist even in the most secretive archives.</p><p>A hundred metres ahead in an intersection, an insectoid was chasing down a Japanese family. The alien machine fired its plasma cannons, blasting apart cars, lampposts, and walls. It closed in on its terrified victims as it prepared for a final blow…</p><p>All of a sudden, a hail of gunfire assaulted its left flank, knocking its aim off-course and causing it to stumble. As the damaged insectoid turned to face its attacker, it was met with a shield to its 'face' as Euphemia's frame barrelled straight unto it. As the insectoid was knocked back several metres, the frame switched to its sword and sliced off the gun of the insectoid, followed by another slash to the abdomen, destroying the alien machine.</p><p>Turning her attention to the still-nearby Japanese family, noting that the main evacuation groups are out of sight, Euphemia lowered her frame's arm to the ground with an opened palm.</p><p>"Climb in!", said the pink-haired woman. "I'll help you get to the evacuation route. It's not safe here."</p><p>The family, consisting of a child and a single parent, obeyed, climbing up the hand of the frame. Raising them up and holding them securely, Euphemia sped away to the evacuation groups.</p><hr/><p>In another part of the SAZ, Kallen was blasting the head of a mechapede with her radiant wave surger, causing the alien machine's front section to heat up to a glow. The Guren retracted its surger arm as the mechapede's front exploded into flames.</p><p>"<em>When I first took up the resistance I thought I only had to fight those Brits…"</em>, the redhead ace thought. <em>"Now aliens!? What right do they have to invade us! Those Brits oppressing us was more than enough, now we got those things slaughtering every person they see and trying to take over our world!?"</em></p><p>"<em>So this is it, then. They'll face my hand of vengeance!"</em>, she added as she drove her frame southeastward.</p><p>"<em>These invaders have more advanced machines than the Britannians. This is going to be tough. Naoto, help me fight…"</em></p><hr/><p>Only a few hundred metres to the stadium, the Black Knight's Burais and the Holy Swords' Gekkas had opened fire on the tripod, only to be blocked by its shield. The fight had gone for mere minutes, and already some of their Burais have been wrecked. Some of the pilots managed to eject, while others weren't so lucky.</p><p>"What the hell is this thing!?", screamed Tamaki. "Why can't we hurt it!?"</p><p>"It's got some kind of shield…", mused Tohdoh. "We have to find its weakness. Fall back!"</p><p>The other Black Knights obeyed, moving backwards away from the tripod. But then the tripod fired a laser sweeping towards Tamaki's direction.</p><p>"Oh crap! I'm not dying here! I'm out!", Tamaki screamed, ejecting in time before the laser obliterated his Burai.</p><p>"Tamaki's out!", Ohgi reported.</p><p>"Damn it!", cried Naomi. "Take cover in the buildings!"</p><p>"Right.", Ohgi concurred. "Use the buildings for cover!"</p><p>The Black Knight forces obeyed, rushing to hide behind the ruined buildings for shelter. However, some were not quick enough…</p><p>"Sugiyama, look out!", Naomi cried. The green-haired man turned in response only to come face to face with the tripod's laser blast.</p><p>His Burai exploded as the laser hit the frame's upper torso directly, reducing it to no more than slag. There was no opportunity to eject…</p><p>Naomi's expression became one of horror in an instant. "SUGIYAMA!", she cried out in a pained voice as she witnessed Kento Sugiyama's fiery death.</p><p>Naomi could only stare at the burning pile of mangled and melted metal as the reality of her longtime friend's death wrapped around her like a suffocating smog. A tear fell from her eye slowly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>11:06 am</strong>
</p><p>Up in the skies, even Zero himself was in a troubling situation.</p><p>Lelouch gritted his teeth as he and C.C. manoeuvred the Gawain to avoid another volley of plasma blasts from alien fighters. Despite their best efforts, the frame had suffered considerable damage during their battle.</p><p>"We can't afford to be hit too much more.", said C.C. "The frame integrity is at 46%".</p><p>"I can't get much closer to my Knights or to the stadium like this.", said Lelouch in an irritated tone. "C.C., how's the Hadron Cannon?"</p><p>"It's about 75% charged.", C.C. reported. "You got any bright ideas, Lelouch?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't have any as of this moment.", said Lelouch.</p><p>"Well, well, looks like your all-so-brilliant mind had come short this time…", C.C. said in a jesting manner, smirking slightly.</p><p>"Not the time for this, witch. I just don't have any prepared plans for an alien invasion of all things.", answered Lelouch.</p><p>"And what do you suppose we do now?", C.C. questioned. "We can't just get shot down here, after all, I cannot allow you to die before we finish our contract."</p><p>Lelouch moved the Gawain's arms to fire its finger harkens to strike an approaching fighter.</p><p>"I'll see if I have anyone available for backup.", Lelouch then answered. He pulled out his communicator and began to contact the members of the Black Knights.</p><hr/><p>Kallen had received Zero's transmission and promptly opened the sound-only communication channel.</p><p>"Q1 here. What is it?", Kallen inquired.</p><p>"I am facing heavy fire, requesting backup.", said Zero.</p><p>"I'm on it!", Kallen replied. The transmission closed moments after.</p><p>"<em>Damn it, even Zero is in trouble. What exactly are we fighting against?"</em>, thought an unsettled Kallen.</p><hr/><p>After being slowed down due to fighting through swarms of invader craft, the Avalon had finally reached its rendezvous point with the G1, meeting up close to the main evacuation lines at the outer fringes of the SAZ. The G1's guns provided fire support, warding off alien fighters.</p><p>As the Avalon lowered itself closer, a transport plane emerged from its hangars and landed close to the G1.</p><p>Cecile came down from the plane, meeting up with Suzaku.</p><p>"Suzaku, I'm glad you're safe.", said Cecile, relieved. "We've seen what happened. It was just so...unreal. I was so worried...", she added.</p><p>"We've prepared the Lancelot, it should be ready to go.", Cecile finished.</p><p>"Right.", Suzaku nodded.</p><p>The two went aboard the plane, which then took off for the Avalon.</p><p>"Suzaku, where's Princess Euphemia?", Cecile asked, having noticed her absence.</p><p>"She went off on her own.", Suzaku answered. "I tried to convince her otherwise, but she still carried on with it."</p><p>"Princess Cornelia's not going to be happy, but there's nothing we can do about it now.", said Cecile as the plane entered the Avalon's hangar.</p><hr/><p>Ohgi's and Tohdoh's groups have also received Zero's transmission. Unfortunately, the tripod had them occupied, thus many of them were unable to come to their leader's aid. As he fled to hide behind another building as fast as his Burai could take him, the tripod having pulverised his previous shelter, the deterioration of the situation was downing more and more on Ohgi.</p><p>"<em>This is bad…this is really bad…even Zero's in trouble…"</em>, Ohgi thought, a feeling of terror eating at him from inside.</p><p>"Ohgi!", called Tohdoh. "I'm sending Urabe and Asahina to aid Zero. We keep this monstrosity from advancing to any civilians, and try to find any weakness that comes!"</p><p>"Got it!", Urabe and Asahina acknowledged.</p><p>The two Holy Swords turned to Zero's direction and set their Gekkas at full speed, aiming to arrive before the Black Knights leader could be shot down. However, as they moved further from their group's clash with the tripod, said alien machine noticed them split off. Nagisa noticed one of the tripod's arms as it pointed away from them, charged up.</p><p>"Urabe, Asahina, behind you!", the female Holy Sword cried out.</p><p>The tripod fired its laser, sweeping fast towards Asahina's way.</p><p>Asahina turned to notice the laser moving towards him, leaving behind a trail of scorched and shattered concrete as it moved, and veered to the left in time to avoid a direct hit to the core and the cockpit. But the beam caught the side of his frame, destroying the right limbs and leaving several critical systems heavily damaged. The disabled Gekka lost balance and collided with the building to the left, crashing through the wall with the recoil jostling Asahina against the control panel.</p><p>Asahina grunted in pain. "No…I'm taken out!", he said in frustration. He attempted to eject, but alas, it was jammed. "Damn it, the ejection's broken.", he grunted. He tried to push off the ruined building, but the landspinners were damaged in the crash, so he had to use the remaining limbs to try to push the frame off the rubble and walls. Fortunately, Urabe had come and helped his frame up.</p><p>As his fellow Holy Sword prepared to drag him away from the battlefield, Asahina looked around for threats, and met his gaze with the tripod's laser weapon fully charged and aimed at him.</p><p>His eyes widened as he realised his fate – in this condition, he could not escape fast enough, and if Urabe kept holding unto him, neither can he.</p><p>"Urabe, it's over for me. Leave me and get to Zero! Now!", cried Asahina as he accepted his fate. In the spur of the moment, he used his frame's remaining arm to push Urabe's Gekka off as the tripod's weapon fired.</p><p>As his unbalanced Gekka fell, the beam hit him directly, causing his frame to explode in a fiery conflagration.</p><p>Urabe and the other Holy Swords could only watch as Shogo Asahina met his untimely end at the hands of that three-legged mechanical monster.</p><p>"Asahina…no…no…", Urabe could only utter in despair. Nagisa and the rest of the Swords, as well as Tohdoh, hung their heads low.</p><p>Not wanting to waste the chance his deceased teammate gave him, Urabe sped away towards Zero's location.</p><hr/><p>At the front lines of the defensive, Darlton's forces continue to be pushed back as more of his forces are turned into burning slag by the tripod, as well as the many insectoids and mechapedes accompanying it. A Sutherland armed with a rocket launcher fires at the alien machine's head.</p><p>"Still no effect on target, sir!", the pilot reported as the rocket never even touched the tripod, having been blocked by its shield like so many munitions they threw at it so far.</p><p>"Ugh…damn this to hell!", Darlton cursed at their deteriorating situation. "We need reinforcements! Requesting reinforcements!", he announced.</p><p>"General, we received a transmission from Princess Cornelia.", a subordinate reported.</p><p>"Roger.", said Darlton in confirmation. He promptly opened the communication channel with Cornelia.</p><p>"General Darlton, what's the status?", asked Cornelia from the screen.</p><p>"Your Highness, we are losing ground and suffering heavy losses.", Darlton reported. "We are fighting an enemy we know next to nothing about. We are outnumbered and outgunned."</p><p>"I see.", said Cornelia. "I'm coming in with reinforcements. We should be arriving at around five minutes. Cornelia li Britannia, out.", she finished as she closed the transmission.</p><hr/><p>Euphemia had finished dropping off the Japanese family she had saved at the main evacuation route close to the fleeing crowds. Facing the evacuees, she opened up her cockpit and stood up, revealing herself to the crowds.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she began her announcement to reassure the masses.</p><p>"People of Japan! I, Euphemia li Britannia, have not abandoned you! Know that we will protect you to the full extent of our capacity. I will do whatever I can to help in recovering and protecting as many survivors as possible. Everyone, keep calm and continue to evacuate as fast as you can!"</p><p>As she finished, Euphemia sat back down and closed her cockpit as she began moving back to the field to search for more survivors.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Kallen, who was passing nearby during the announcement, had her attention caught for a moment as she sped towards Zero's position.</p><p>"Huh?", the redhead uttered.</p><p>It wasn't every day that a Britannian royal was to go out to the field and put herself on the line for the Japanese, or anyone considered by their society for that matter.</p><p>Furthermore, she was the very same one Kallen had called out as a puppet princess on Kamine. For pretty much all the time Kallen had known about her, she had simply regarded Euphemia as nothing more than a figurehead for Cornelia, a useless figurehead who didn't think for herself.</p><p>But recent events seem to threaten that idea…she was seemingly risking herself out in the midst of this invasion for the sake of innocent victims, an action that would once again never be approved by Cornelia.</p><p>Kallen wasn't so sure if this was genuine or a lie to assure the refugees and make herself look good, so she didn't hold her breath yet.</p><hr/><p>As Euphemia manoeuvred through the battle-torn streets, she came upon a group of people on the run. Looking at where they were running from, she noticed a pair of insectoids on the pursuit about a hundred metres from her.</p><p>Mentally preparing herself for another fight once more, she took out her frame's rifle and brought up her shield to block the insectoids' blasts.</p><p>As she moved closer, she returned fire, still keeping the shield up to block the opposing assault. She then swerved to the side as she reached an intersection. Taking cover in a nearby building, she fired bursts of gunfire at the insectoids every few moments, taking care not to get hit by their attacks herself.</p><p>Realising that this tactic was taking too much time, Euphemia decided to stop firing and instead used her frame's slash harkens to latch up the five-storey building and scaled up its walls. The two insectoids ceased firing and began advancing towards where she was. Upon reaching the roof, she fired the slash harkens at the insectoid to the back, damaging the abdomen. As it turned to fire at her, she opened fire at full force from above, showering the insectoid with armour-piercing gunfire and neutralising it.</p><p>As the remaining insectoid fired, she launched the slash harkens at the edge of the roof and used them to control her descent as she slid down the building's walls opposite of the one assaulted by the insectoid. Upon reaching the ground, she switched to the MVS and, holding her shield up, charged at the insectoid, bashing its front with the heavy blast-resistant shield to stun it as she sliced at it several times with the MVS, destroying it.</p><p>"<em>I didn't really think I'd really do this well out here…"</em> Euphemia thought as she took in the sight of the insectoids she took down, mildly surprised at how well she was able to do so.</p><p>She continued on to search for more people.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>11:14 am</strong>
</p><p>Cornelia's aerial armada had arrived. Britannian fighters and gunships began their clash against the alien craft, and the sky over the SAZ was rocked by their battle.</p><p>The transport aircraft dropped off their passengers, deploying frames, tanks, and APCs unto the war-torn streets.</p><p>From her customised pink Gloucester, Cornelia was issuing orders to her subordinates.</p><p>"My loyal soldiers!", Cornelia began, "We are facing a new enemy we know basically nothing about. From the reports General Darlton sent me, they are not to be underestimated. Do not let down your guard! We will rendezvous with Darlton on the front lines and fight with everything you got! By our pride as Britannian soldiers, we will not stand for this invasion without a fight!"</p><p>"Destroy all hostiles, and secure the safety of our Britannian citizens! Onward!", Cornelia cried.</p><p>Not sparing a moment, Cornelia and her troops began their charge, battling through alien forces. Cornelia herself was closely accompanied by her Valkyrie Squadron, fighting together with deadly efficiency as they made a line for Darlton's defence.</p><hr/><p>Kallen was driving up closer to Zero's location, tense as she tried her best not to imagine the masked man she had come to admire fall to the extraterrestrials. It wasn't quite the smoothest ride – battles with invader units had slowed her down. She began to make out the form of the Gawain in the sky in the distance. She only hoped she could arrive in time to at least provide fire support with her Guren's autocannon.</p><p>"<em>Hang on there, Zero…I'm coming."</em>, thought Kallen.</p><p>A few moments later, as she came across a ruined mall and parking lot, two mechapedes came in her way.</p><p>Kallen gritted her teeth. She can't let a few invader machines stop her from saving Zero. "Get out of my way!", she cried out as she readied her radiant surger while firing her autocannon at the mechapedes.</p><p>"<em>Those bug things are tough!"</em>, she thought as the mechapede's heavy armour took the hits. <em>"I need to kill them with the surger fast!"</em>, she added.</p><p>The mechapedes, positioned such that their flanks faced the Guren, fired a barrage of plasma blasts from all their guns at the red frame.</p><p>Kallen was fortunate that this place was spacious enough for her to evade the blasts, and thankful for her fast reflexes…otherwise she might have lost the Guren at best, and at worst received an untimely one-way ticket to the underworld.</p><p>She began to sweat, getting more nervous as she attempted to both evade the barrage while getting closer to the mechapedes. However, their barrage was relentless and Kallen was being pushed back.</p><p>"I can't fail here. I can't let them stop me. I can't…I can't let Zero die!", Kallen cried out. Despite the harsh odds, she still tries to charge on…</p><hr/><p>From a distance, straight up ahead, Euphemia came across a ruined mall with a large parking lot. She saw a couple of giant mechanical millipedes armed with back-mounted guns firing at a target obstructed from her view by nearby buildings. Her first thought was to save whoever was being attacked out there, and in a moment of impulse, she drew the frame's rifle and charged at full speed.</p><p>She began to open fire at one of them, which took it by surprise. One of the mechapedes stopped firing and turned to face its attacker.</p><p>Kallen noticed it as it took place. Thinking that some of the other Black Knights have come to back her up, she took advantage of the reduced barrage and was able to move forward to the still-shooting mechapede, dodging its blasts with the grace of a top-tier ace. Upon reaching a few metres from it, she lept up over the alien machine, and upon landing extended the Guren's surger arm unto the first segment just behind the head.</p><p>Powering up the surger, Kallen blasted it full force with intense microwave radiation, heating up the metal until it glowed red. Retracting the arm, she backed away swiftly as the mechapede burst into flames.</p><p>Meanwhile, the other mechapede had begun opening fire on Euphemia, who tried to dodge, but lacked the sheer skills of Kallen as well as being in a slower, bulkier frame, and thus was forced to use her shield to block several hits. The mechapede wasn't in an optimal position to use all eight of its guns against her, which allowed Euphemia to close in. Having switched to her MVS, she sent several slashes at the mechapede's head, destroying it and leaving the body segments inert.</p><hr/><p>With the obstacles now neutralised, Kallen got a good view of the frame that aided her. It was definitely a Britannian model, not one of the frames her fellow rebels used. However, Kallen didn't really seriously think anyone from the empire would come to her aid, and thus she assumes that it was a fellow Black Knight who had simply captured a Britannian frame.</p><p>"Thanks for the save.", said Kallen. "By the way, can you tell me your name?", she asked, trying to get a confirmation about her assumption.</p><p>"You're welcome.", the pilot of the other frame replied. "Name's Euphemia li Britannia."</p><p>Kallen took on an expression of sheer surprise and disbelief, her eyes wide as dinner plates and her jaw fell. She had never in her life expected a Britannian princess of all people saving her from a situation.</p><p>"Wha-wha-what!?", Kallen stuttered incredulously. "You're the puppet princess!?", she blurt out impulsively without thinking.</p><p>"<em>Damn it, Kallen! We're in the middle of a damn alien invasion, this is no time to antagonise others!"</em>, she thought to herself immediately afterwards. She really was not interested in picking unnecessary fights right now.</p><p>Euphemia's eyebrows twitched as irritation overtook her upon hearing the words 'puppet princess'.</p><p>"Excuse me!? You…you were that redhead on that island, aren't you!?", said the pinkette, the anger evident in her voice.</p><p>"Yeah.", Kallen answered. <em>"So it really is her…there's no denying it."</em>, the redhead thought. "I never thought I'd see the day…", she trailed off.</p><p>Kallen snapped herself out of her disbelief, realising that she still needed to come to Zero's aid.</p><p>"Anyway, I have to be on my way. Zero's calling!", said Kallen. This caught Euphemia's attention as she looked around and saw the Gawain as it was constantly harassed and swarmed by the invaders' fighter squadrons.</p><p>"Right.", Euphemia responded. "I'm coming too. I want to help him as well."</p><p>"Wait, seriously?", Kallen answered as the two women drove their frames towards Zero's position. "You want to help Zero?"</p><p>"That's right.", Euphemia answered.</p><p>Kallen was understanding this day less and less. So many new questions that needed to be asked. This alien invasion was barely believable enough for her, and now Euphemia's active role out in the field and her willingness to aid Zero. Her head demanded answers, but now wasn't the time.</p><p>They soon reached the area near Zero's clash with the alien fighters.</p><p>"He's barely holding on…", said Kallen as she aimed her Guren's gun at the fighters. "You won't be taking him! Take this!", she cried as she fired the autocannon at full force.</p><p>Euphemia brought out her frame's assault rifle and also began opening fire on the alien fighters.</p><p>"<em>Lelouch…I already lost you for seven years…I won't lose you again!"</em>, the pinkette thought.</p><hr/><p>Up in the air, Lelouch was growing more and more nervous and fearful as he and C.C. desperately try to fight off the alien craft.</p><p>The Gawain fired its hadron cannons, destroying several fighters but many more managed to dodge and resumed their attack.</p><p>C.C. was now sweating and tense. "The frame's integrity's at 40%!", she cried out.</p><p>"We can't last much longer like this…", mused Lelouch. "Nunnally…I'm sorry…"</p><p>A hail of gunfire from below then came, hitting several of the fighters. Lelouch looked at the direction it came from and saw two frames, the Guren and what looked to be a modified Gloucester with a shield.</p><p>Lelouch let out a breath of slight relief. Kallen and the pilot of the other frame had come to his aid. Some of the fighters diverted towards the two frames on the ground, but the Gawain still had to face a lot of them.</p><hr/><p>Suzaku had launched in his Lancelot and joined up with Cornelia's forces in the aerial battle. He shot down alien fighters as well as ground targets with his Lancelot's VARIS rifle, or by slicing them apart with his dual MVS if they got too close. It was easy to see why Lloyd and Cecile choose him as the Lancelot's devicer – his battle prowess was truly phenomenal. If he was Britannian, he could easily have been among the Knights of the Round.</p><p>Suzaku received a transmission, which he then opened. Euphemia appeared on the screen.</p><p>"Suzaku, I need you to come here to this location.", said Euphemia, pinging her position in Suzaku's battle map. "I need you to assist Zero."</p><p>Suzaku was astonished. "Wait, Euphemia…you want me to assist Zero? But he's a despicable terrorist-"</p><p>"He's not a terrorist!", Euphemia shot back. "Please, there's not much time for this!"</p><p>Suzaku tried to reply. "But-", he uttered before being cut off.</p><p>"JUST DO IT, SUZAKU!", Euphemia screamed out, clearly short on patience and not wanting to prolong it longer than it should. "He came to your aid once, now it's your time to repay it! This is an order, Suzaku! I command you to help Zero!"</p><p>This left no room for any further protests. "Yes, my lady.", Suzaku replied as he flew off at high speed towards his destination.</p><p>"<em>Euphemia trusts Zero, and she was very adamant about helping and defending him. How can she put so much trust in such a vile terrorist? Unless…could it be that she knows who Zero is behind that mask?"</em>, Suzaku thought. He tried to shake off the idea, but it kept on invading his head. <em>"Could it really be that Euphemia knows that masked terrorist personally?"</em></p><hr/><p>The Gawain continues to hold on, but the relentless alien fighters were wearing it down further and further. Several fighters have now engaged Kallen and Euphemia, keeping them occupied.</p><p>Suddenly, a few of the fighters attacking the Gawain were shot down, followed by several more. The Lancelot arrived at a very fast speed to then slice another one apart with its swords. Lelouch turned his attention at the white and gold frame.</p><p>"Suzaku!?", said Lelouch in surprise. The Lancelot had for a while been a huge thorn in his side, getting in the way of his plans several times over and over. He had saved Suzaku from Sawasaki's forces not too long ago, but he never thought Suzaku would actually repay the favour given his views on Zero. But now…</p><p>"I didn't think you'd actually help Zero…", said Lelouch.</p><p>"I'm only helping you on Euphemia's orders, Zero.", Suzaku replied. "I still don't trust you, and I still don't agree with your methods."</p><p>"We can talk about methods later, Suzaku.", said Lelouch. "I believe there is still this matter of an alien invasion at hand."</p><p>"Very well, Zero. But when these invaders are done with, we'll be enemies once again.", Suzaku replied.</p><p>Lelouch sighed. Suzaku has been and will be dense.</p><p>After several moments of fighting off the invaders, C.C. speaks up. "Lelouch, I suggest we fall back. The frame is majorly damaged, and I can't afford to let you die – remember, our contract still stands."</p><p>"Very well.", Lelouch concurs. He opens a sound-only communication channel with Kallen.</p><p>"Q1, we must fall back.", Lelouch orders.</p><p>"Got it!", Kallen nods.</p><p>"C.C., let's descend. Let's stay close to Q1 while she escorts us.", said Lelouch. C.C. complies, bringing down the frame until it touched the ground.</p><p>"Zero!", Euphemia's voice called out at this moment.</p><p>"Wait…Euphemia?", Lelouch gasped in surprise, realising just who was behind that modified Gloucester's controls all this time.</p><p>"Yes, Zero. I've realised that I could not continue to do nothing and sit aside while all this happens, so I decided to take action.", Euphemia replied.</p><p>"I see…", said Lelouch. "Very well, Euphemia, let's fall back!"</p><p>"Right.", the pinkette replied. "Here.", she said as she gave the G1's location from her IFFs to Lelouch. "Suzaku, let's go.", she ordered to her knight.</p><p>The four of them promptly began retreating, heading towards the G1. And just in time as well, for a few minutes later the area they left was shaken by the heavy footsteps of a tripod.</p><hr/><p>The situation degenerates. Both Black Knight and Britannian forces are pushed back by the alien army, which swept through and ravaged the Special Administrative Zone like locusts on a farm field.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>11:40 am</strong>
</p><p>An insectoid's body was impaled by Cornelia's lance as her Gloucester leapt on top of it.</p><p>"<em>Ugh…we underestimated those invaders…"</em>, Cornelia thought as she grit her teeth in frustration. "All forces, retreat! It pains me to admit it, but this sector is lost! I repeat, all forces, full retreat!", she commanded.</p><p>"You heard Princess Cornelia! All forces, retreat!", Darlton relayed the command. The soldiers wasted no time in moving out of their position and complying. They've already incurred considerable losses and there was no more sense in fighting this losing battle.</p><p>However, the tripod fired a laser blast at a nearby building. Large pieces of rubble from the building hit Liliana's frame, causing heavy damage and stalling it.</p><p>"Ugh!", Liliana groaned out as she was shaken inside the cockpit.</p><p>Marika saw it all and rushed to Liliana's aid. She noticed the tripod's weapons powering up.</p><p>"Liliana, look out!", Marika cried.</p><p>Liliana turned in response, being met with the glow of the tripod's arms. She barely had time to process it before the tripod fired, obliterating Liliana and her Gloucester before Marika could reach her.</p><p>Time seemed to slow down for Marika as it all took place before her own eyes. Her eyes widened as she gasped. Seconds seemed like days in that one moment as she saw Liliana's frame burst into flames.</p><p>"Liliana! No!", Marika let out a despaired cry as she took in the untimely death of her best friend. Tears flowed like rivers from her eyes as she let out sobs one after another.</p><p>"No…Liliana…no…no…", Marika sobbed out.</p><p>The other surviving Valkyrie Squadron members tried to call out to her, but she could barely process them. It took them grabbing and pulling Marika's frame out of the battle zone to bring her back to her senses. Consumed by overwhelming sadness, Marika joined the others in their retreat.</p><hr/><p>During their retreat, Kallen and Euphemia, now joined by Rai and Urabe, had gotten caught up with Tohdoh's and Ohgi's groups in their fight against the tripod. Zero had made it to the G1, the Gawain in need of repairs before it could go to battle again. Suzaku had gone back to the Avalon, which was still stationed close to the G1.</p><p>They have begun a full retreat and the three-legged death machine was in pursuit. They attempted to fire back to slow it down, but with little effect – the tripod didn't even flinch as its energy shield took all the hits.</p><p>They were fortunate that the tripod wasn't as fast as their frames, but that didn't stop it from landing hits with its lasers.</p><p>"AHHH!", Minami screamed as his Burai burst into an inferno from a hit, killing him.</p><p>"Oh no, Minami!", Ohgi cried out.</p><p>Another laser blast hits Euphemia's shield as she held it up. The blast-resistant shield held, but it still blew her frame back several metres. The pinkette cried out as she was shaken inside her cockpit.</p><p>The group soon made sufficient distance from the tripod for the alien machine to cease its pursuit. Meeting up with the G1, several of them, including Kallen, Euphemia, Naomi, and Rai, entered aboard, while others continued travelling alongside the mobile base.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>12:00 noon</strong>
</p><p>The battle was all but won by the invaders. The Black Knights and Britannians had made it a considerable distance from the SAZ, accompanied by thousands of surviving civilians as they continued to move.</p><p>Zero, Kallen, Euphemia, C.C., and the Kyoto leaders watched from the bridge of the G1 as they saw the carnage they had fled from. Tripods and alien warships could be seen from the distance as they razed what was left of the SAZ.</p><p>Euphemia hung her head down, saddened by their failure...her failure. Only two hours ago, the Zone had been filled with hope for a new, better life. And now, it was nothing but a burning ruin swarmed by aliens, permeated by death and despair as they slaughtered anyone left behind without mercy. A dream turned into a complete nightmare in a mere couple of hours. Hopes ended in utter tragedy.</p><p>Despite their best efforts, it made little difference in the end.</p><p>She walked over to a nearby seat and sat, her head still hung down. She has no words to say, no words right now as depression took hold over her.</p><p>Kallen barely contained a mix of horror, anger, and sadness as she gazed into the very same scene. Those invaders…they were truly inhuman as they come. Not only that, she had just lost two of her friends from Naoto's former resistance group…</p><p>C.C. could not believe what she had gone through this day. In her long life she had seen various wars, massacres, plagues and the like, but never have she faced anything like this. Never before in her over 600 years of living has she ever experienced an extraterrestrial invasion. This…this was beyond even her.</p><p>"Oh...oh…my…my g-…god…", she stuttered and gasped as she watched, her face taking on an expression of shock mixed with fear.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Numazu</strong>
</p><p>Shirley, Sophie, and Rivalz have been trekking across the ruined cityscape for hours, trying to find a method of transport. Unfortunately, the bullet train they took to get there have been among the casualties of the tripod attack.</p><p>"Oh man, the train's all busted up!", screamed Rivalz.</p><p>"We need to find another way to get back to Ashford…but how?", asked Sophie in a worried voice.</p><p>"And what if we don't find a way out of here?", asked Shirley. "It's over a hundred kilometres to Tokyo, and we could be stuck here! What if those things come back for us!?", Shirley screamed out, panicking. The alien attack really got into her.</p><p>"Calm down, Shirley.", said Sophie. "Everything is going to be okay."</p><p>"Okay!?", screamed Shirley in response. "You call THAT okay!?", she added as she pointed to the massive plumes of smoke arising from the direction of the razed SAZ as well as a group of spaceships floating above it.</p><p>"Well, I don't mean-", Sophie said before being cut off.</p><p>"We're done for, Sophie!", Shirley screamed out. "We're done…we're dead…we're goners…"</p><p>"Shirley, please calm down! I know this day has been terrible, but panicking isn't going to help!", Sophie responded. "You got to be strong, alright? You've always been the most optimistic one of us! Where's that Shirley I know?", the purple-haired girl added.</p><p>"I…I…you're right, Sophie. I need to be strong…", said Shirley.</p><p>"We'll make it out of this, Shirley. We will.", said Sophie in a reassuring tone.</p><p>Rivalz noticed a car passing by. "Hey! Over here! Students! We need help!", he cried out. Shirley and Sophie noticed, drawing their attention to the car. The car drove closer to them and stopped nearby. The window was lowered, revealing a female soldier with auburn hair and brown eyes.</p><p>"Come in!", the woman ordered. The students wasted no time and went inside, with Rivalz in the front passenger's seat, and Shirley sitting together with Sophie in the back seat. The car drove off towards the direction of the Tokyo Settlement.</p><p>"Um, miss, can you please tell us your name?", asked Rivalz.</p><p>"Charmelle Finlay. Warrant Officer of the Britannian Army.", the woman answered, stating both her name and rank.</p><p>"Um, I'm Rivalz Cardemonde.", the blue-haired boy introduced himself.</p><p>"I'm Shirley Fenette.", Shirley introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."</p><p>"I'm Sophie Wood.", Sophie introduced. "We're students from Ashford Academy.", she added.</p><p>"Ashford Academy, huh?", said Charmelle. "That's quite the prestigious school you got there."</p><p>"Yeah.", Shirley answered. "Although it can get pretty wild at times."</p><p>"I see.", Charmelle answered. "Anyway, as you've seen, we're in the midst of an invasion. My entire battalion was wiped out in Shizouka. I'm the only one left, as far as I know."</p><p>"Damn, that's hard.", Rivalz commented.</p><p>"So, how did you escape?", Sophie asked.</p><p>"Well, I was lucky, I guess.", Charmelle answered. "It was tough trying to escape undetected. I was lucky I found this car and got to hotwire it before those invaders could find me."</p><p>"I see." said Sophie. "Thanks for giving us a ride, ma'am."</p><p>"Just doing my duty for my fellow Britannians.", replied Charmelle.</p><p>"Anyway, keep an eye out, kids.", she added. "Don't want any of those things taking us by surprise."</p><p>"Okay!", Shirley answered, while Sophie and Rivalz nodded.</p><p>Charmelle and the Ashford trio continued on their route to Tokyo, keeping close watch on all sides for any possible nasty surprises…</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>G1 mobile base – en route to Tokyo</strong>
</p><p>Zero opened the communication channels to the Black Knights.</p><p>"I am calling all members of the Black Knights to regroup. We are taking station at Ashford Academy.", Zero ordered.</p><p>"Got it, Zero!", responded Ohgi and Tohdoh on the other end. Zero closed the channel afterwards.</p><p>"<em>In only a few hours, the war has completely changed."</em>, Lelouch thought. <em>"A new enemy from beyond has come for us, an enemy that seems to be far greater even than Britannia. They pose a threat to Nunnally and to her dream of a gentle world. I cannot stand for this. I have to do everything I can to keep Nunnally alive, and to ensure her dream still carries on…"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this is it - the SAZ arc is finally wrapped up now. I can then take a break from battle scenes and focus more on the character reactions and interactions surrounding the aftermath of the invasion.</p><p>Charmelle Finlay is not an OC. She appears among the listed candidates for Euphemia's knight of honour.</p><p>In case anyone wonders why Euphemia choose to go with Lelouch in the G1 rather than Suzaku in the Avalon, it's really her soured relationship with Cornelia, something already established in earlier chapters and will be explored and delved unto further in later chapters. If she went unto the Avalon she would be forced under Cornelia's watch - something she really doesn't want as of this moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 8, 2017 a.t.b.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Ashford Academy, 1:40 pm</strong>
</p><p>The students and faculty were gathered around the large screen showing live news feed from the area surrounding the Special Administrative Zone.</p><p>"We are live a few kilometres from the Special Administrative Zone!", said the reporter. "Or, rather, what was left of it. Infrastructure has collapsed and burned down. The cause seems to be an extraterrestrial attack."</p><p>The camera pans over the ruined buildings, the patrolling tripods, and the fleet of alien ships floating above.</p><p>Milly looked at the scene with shock and horror. She had seen the carnage caused by the Britannian-Japanese war several years back, but even that paled in comparison to what took place in the SAZ. In less than two hours it went from a rather well-developed urban area to a desolate, burned ruin.</p><p>"This is…this…I…", Milly gasped, being unable to find her words.</p><p>Nina was holding herself close to Milly, shaking. <em>"What's…what's going to happen to us?"</em>, the bespectacled girl thought fearfully.</p><p>It was made worse by the fact that three of their friends have yet to return.</p><p>"Shirley…Rivalz…Sophie…please be safe…", Milly breathed out, concerned. The three haven't made contact in a while.</p><p>Laura gazed at the scene with wide eyes. It all looked so unreal to her. She could not believe what she was seeing. Alien invasions weren't among the list of things she thought she would ever see for real in her life.</p><p>And on the centre of her mind was her beloved Sophie.</p><p>"This is bad…Sophie…please be alright…", the bluenette thought nervously as she feared for her lover's life. "Please be alright…"</p><p>Laura pulled out her phone and began attempting to contact her girlfriend.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 7</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Britannia, 9:40 pm</strong>
</p><p>Alexandra was watching the news as it reached the Britannian homeland from her manor.</p><p>"<em>They're here, and they're hostile…the worst case scenario came true. I hope we can convince the other royals to take this seriously now, otherwise Britannia's finished for sure."</em>, she thought.</p><p>She, along with Prince Edward, have attempted to present their findings and warn them of the alien threat. The reactions were varied.</p><p>Marrybell, as well as the Seventh Princess Laila la Britannia, were sceptical naturally, but kept an open mind out for things.</p><p>Schneizel, Euphemia, and Cornelia were not available at the time. Emperor Charles, too, was unavailable.</p><p>The simple-minded First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia thought that Edward was playing a joke on them. As usual, he was out of his depth.</p><p>Guinevere, as well as the Fifth Princess Carine le Britannia, dismissed the very idea of a threat to Britannia's very existence. Far too secure and confident in their power, they could not accept the idea, merely opting to laugh off and deny the very possibility of an extraterrestrial invasion.</p><p>"<em>They've grown far too accustomed to Britannia being on top that they could not envision a force great enough to crush it. Their minds were too closed and just laughed us off in denial. People like them will lead our empire to its death!"</em>, she thought regarding Guinevere and Carine. <em>"I hope they believe us now after this…"</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Area 7 (Hawaii), 6:40 pm</strong>
</p><p>In proximity to the Britannian base around Pearl Harbour, the flagship of the recently-founded Glinda Knights, the aerial battleship Granberry, was stationed. The Glinda Knights were an elite special unit of, well, knights, led by Marrybell.</p><p>She, along with several members of the Knights, were watching the news of the alien invasion at the SAZ from the Granberry's lounge. Amongst the others were Oldrin Zevon, her personal knight and lover, a blonde woman with green eyes who sat beside the pink princess.</p><p>Sitting a short distance away was Sokkia Sherpa, a woman with short dark green hair and blue eyes.</p><p>It had been merely four days ago when they on their first operation fought off and defeated a Britannian terrorist organisation called the Wings of Talleyrand, led by a Wilbur Millville. They managed to kill Wilbur in the battle, with the remnants of the organisation dispersing.</p><p>And now, they were witnessing news of this far worse attack. Something that even the best efforts of the defenders fell against.</p><p>"I can't believe it…", uttered Oldrin.</p><p>"It's only been a few days since we had to deal with those Talleyrand terrorists…and now aliens!?", Sokkia exclaimed.</p><p>"Edward warned me about the possibility of an impending invasion, but we weren't prepared for this…", said Marrybell. "I hope Euphemia is safe…", the pinkette trailed off in worry.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 8</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Area 11, G1 en route to Tokyo</strong>
</p><p>Kallen and Naomi were sitting beside each other inside the personnel lounge.</p><p>"We've lost Sugiyama and Minami…it all happened so fast…", said Naomi disconsolately.</p><p>Kallen clenched her fists. "Damn it…just fucking damn it…", she seethed. "Everything's just falling apart…", she added.</p><p>The Kouzuki Resistance have been akin to an extended family during the years they have held together. They were brothers and sisters in arms, close-knit. The recent departure of two members were akin to deaths of family members.</p><p>They could not recover their bodies to give them a proper burial. They doubted that there was enough of them left to bury, anyway.</p><p>And they failed to even take down the tripod that ended their lives.</p><p>Furthermore, Zero himself had almost been killed by the aliens as well. The Gawain had returned with heavy damage, and it was clear that if they were a few minutes too late, Kallen would have lost the man who had given them hope for Japan and that she had come to admire.</p><p>"Just what are we up against…", said Kallen. "What are we really up against? We even almost lost Zero as well…". The redhead then grit her teeth as she slammed her fist on the seat.</p><p>"Damn it, just damn it!", she continued angrily. "First Britannian oppressors, and now aliens! Was the suffering we already had to face already enough!?"</p><p>"Kallen…", said Naomi, trying to comfort her. "I know it's been a hard for us, but we still have to carry on. We've been through tough times before…"</p><p>She had been akin to an older sister for Kallen, and she knew she had to set aside her own sadness and tried to steel her own mind. She knew she had to be a pillar of support for Kallen right now.</p><p>"But Naomi…", replied Kallen, "none of those earlier times were anything like this…"</p><p>"I know…", Naomi replied. "But we need to be strong, now more than ever."</p><p>Reeling from their losses, they needed each other's' shoulders to lean on now more than ever.</p><hr/><p>In the bridge, Zero and a few members of the Black Knights were setting up plans for their next move, along with the Kyoto leaders.</p><p>"Once we reach Ashford, we will establish communications with other resistance groups in Japan. We will need to bolster our numbers against a foe of this magnitude.", said the masked revolutionary.</p><p>"I still don't know why you choose a Britannian school as a base of operations…", said Kirihara, "But otherwise I agree. We need all of Japan's resistance to unify under a cohesive force."</p><p>"And the Britannians?", questioned Tatsunori.</p><p>"It pains me to admit it, but we might have to establish a truce with the Britannians.", replied Kirihara.</p><p>The other Kyoto leaders save for Kaguya were shocked at this statement.</p><p>"Lord Kirihara, you cannot be serious!?", exclaimed Hidenobu. "A truce with the Brits!?"</p><p>"Wha-what?", Tamaki spoke up. "You're kidding, right? Why the hell would we work together with Brits!? After all they've done to us!?"</p><p>"We've seen what those invaders are capable of.", replied Kaguya. "We don't have any other choice. We have to make the hard decision otherwise there won't even BE a Japan left to liberate."</p><p>The other leaders save for Kirihara were about to protest, but then realised that Kaguya had a point, conceding begrudgingly.</p><p>Tamaki was about to speak up, but a quick glare from Kaguya silenced him. It was as if she had pierced into his soul with the intensity in her eyes at that moment.</p><p>"Barriers between nations mean little in a war between worlds.", said Zero in further affirmation.</p><p>Rai arrived in the room shortly after. "True, but I don't think convincing Britannia's rulers or nobility will be easy.", the silver-haired man said. "There's also the members of the resistance who won't accept having to work with Britannians."</p><p>"Certainly.", said Zero. "But it will need to be done. While we amass Japan's forces, we will also need to meet up with Cornelia. If she's rational, she will have no choice but to accept our truce."</p><p>"True…", said Rai, "But getting Cornelia to talk with people she considers terrorists will be...well, like trying to break down a wall with your face. She does not talk it out with terrorists, especially one who killed one of her brothers."</p><p>They knew Cornelia held the bond between siblings as sacred. She had loved Prince Clovis, and had sworn to avenge him ever since her arrival to Area 11.</p><p>"Well…", said Zero, "I think I have a solution for that."</p><p>"<em>I need to get my answers about mother from Cornelia anyway…"</em>, thought Lelouch. <em>"I would eventually have to unmask myself to her."</em></p><p>"<em>If you're thinking what I think you are, that's very risky, Lelouch…who knows what she would do if she found out her long-lost brother was Zero…"</em>, Rai thought.</p><p>"I do not understand anything anymore!", cried Tamaki, clearly not liking where the situation had been going. "Aliens!? Truce with Brits!? Please tell me this is all some kind of weird dream…"</p><p>"You weren't always the best at understanding things, Tamaki…", replied Rai. Tamaki muttered and grumbled in response.</p><p>"And what's up with her?", Tamaki added, pointing out at Euphemia who sat in a nearby seat. She had been silent during the entire time, depressed.</p><p>"She thinks she's failed.", replied Rai. "Which, of course, she did, like all of us."</p><p>"<em>This failure took a hard toll on her."</em>, Lelouch thought, <em>"She saw this as a chance to begin to make her difference in the world, a chance to begin her dream…but now it's all gone up in flames. It must be making her feel awfully inadequate. Making her feel helpless."</em></p><p>"I need to talk to her.", Zero spoke up. "Euphemia?"</p><p>Said pinkette turned her head in response. "Huh?"</p><p>"Can you follow me for a moment?", asked Zero.</p><p>Euphemia nodded as she got up from the seat.</p><hr/><p>Lelouch and Euphemia walked out of the bridge and into a personnel passenger room, which was empty at the moment. Upon entering the room and closing the door, they sat beside each other. Lelouch then took off his mask.</p><p>"Euphemia…", Lelouch began, "About what happened in the Zone…"</p><p>"I know…", Euphemia replied with a downcast expression. "I couldn't do anything…I'm such a failure…I'm not good for anything…"</p><p>"You tried what you could…", said Lelouch.</p><p>"And what did that amount to?", replied Euphemia sadly.</p><p>"The fall of the Zone wasn't your fault.", said Lelouch. "We were simply not prepared to fight a highly-advanced alien invasion. I'd be hard-pressed to find anyone in this world who would have succeeded in your place. Please, don't blame yourself over it."</p><p>"Euphemia, you're better than you think you are.", continued Lelouch in a comforting tone. "You're not useless or weak."</p><p>"Do…do you really mean that, Lelouch?", asked Euphemia.</p><p>"I do.", replied Lelouch. "It is thanks to you that I am still alive now. If you haven't stepped in, the invaders would have almost certainly killed me."</p><p>"I…I suppose you're right…", said Euphemia.</p><p>"You're a wonderful person, Euphemia. Please, don't forget that.", said Lelouch as he took Euphemia's hand to console her.</p><p>"Oh, and one more thing.", Lelouch spoke up after a minute. "Since you'll no longer be a princess soon and you've relinquished your old name, what name would you go by now?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>China, Luoyang</strong>
</p><p>News about the alien invasion have made its rounds in the Chinese Federation. From the main government building, the High Eunuchs were watching the international broadcast.</p><p>"This is interesting…", said one of the eunuchs.</p><p>A messenger ran into the room, catching the Eunuchs' attention.</p><p>"My lords, Cambodia is under attack!", the messenger reported.</p><p>"It seems that the Federation is also being targeted.", another eunuch said. "We mobilise our military. Call Xingke!"</p><p>"Yes, my lord!", said the messenger before departing the room.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Mishima</strong>
</p><p>Ruined cityscape continued on for kilometres around as Shirley, Sophie, Rivalz, and Charmelle drove through the southern section of Mishima city.</p><p>"Man, the aliens really tore up this place…", uttered Rivalz.</p><p>"Those poor people…", Shirley said sadly in a low voice as she looked at the scattered survivors trying to find their way through the war-torn streets.</p><p>Sophie's smartphone began ringing. The purple-haired lass promptly took it out, Laura was calling.</p><p>"Sophie? Are you okay?", Laura's voice came, fearful and concerned.</p><p>"Yes. We're on our way there, don't worry.", Sophie replied.</p><p>"Thank goodness…I'm glad you're safe, Soph…", Laura answered in relief. "I was worried sick about you when I got the news.", she finished.</p><p>"The alien invasion? I wouldn't have believed it myself if I haven't been caught up in it.", said Sophie.</p><p>"I'm still working on believing it…", said Laura.</p><p>"Anyway, we'll be fine. Don't worry. See you later!", said Sophie.</p><p>"Come back safely!", said Laura as she finished the call.</p><p>A few moments later, Charmelle noticed that the car's energy was getting low. Fortunately they were able to get into a recharging station next to the Daiba River just by a bridge.</p><p>"The car battery's running low. We'll need to make a stop here to recharge.", said Charmelle. "Don't wander too far off, kids.", she added as she took out what looked like a large cord from the station and connected it to the car's energy filler.</p><p>"Sure thing, Ma'am!", responded Shirley. The orange-haired lass' stomach then began grumbling, getting the attention of both Rivalz and Sophie.</p><p>"This is embarrassing…", said Shirley. "Looks like we haven't eaten our lunches…", she added.</p><p>"There's nobody around here to buy food from…", said Sophie as she looked around.</p><p>"Hey, how about…let's take the food left there?", Rivalz spoke up as he turned his attention to the recharging station's snack bar. The building was still standing, although it clearly looks like it has seen better days. A sizeable chunk of roof from the northwest side has been blown off.</p><p>"Rivalz, you cannot be serious?", Shirley snapped. "That's stealing!"</p><p>"Come on Shirley, that store's good as abandoned now. We're not stealing, we're, well, taking things up for grabs here. Why let all that food go to waste?", Rivalz responded.</p><p>Shirley was about to speak up, however Charmelle responded first. "I agree. Ms. Fenette, that store is pretty much dead in the water. I don't see any harm in scavenging abandoned goods."</p><p>"How about you, Sophie?", Shirley asked turning to her roommate, looking for support.</p><p>"Shirley, they have a good point.", Sophie responded. "Whoever ran that store, even if they're still even alive out there, is probably not coming back, and even if they do all that stuff will have gone bad by then. We should focus on our needs, shouldn't we?"</p><p>Shirley looked around at her companions, realising that she was alone in this. "Okay, fine…", she spoke with a defeated sigh. The trio then began walking towards the abandoned snack bar.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Tokyo Settlement, Administrative Building</strong>
</p><p>Princess Cornelia has returned from the battle seething. The Black Knights were not enough, then there was the entire matter about the Special Administrative Zone, and now the aliens, which they have utterly failed against.</p><p>Her streak of victories, ended.</p><p>"<em>This entire day has been a nightmare…"</em>, the purple-haired princess thought, gritting her teeth as she sat in her office.</p><p>Furthermore, Euphemia was far out of her watch, obviously having refused to come back to her. <em>"If I see her again, I'm going to have more than a few words to say…"</em>, Cornelia thought regarding the pinkette in question.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mishiima</strong>
</p><p>The Ashford trio had finished eating their lunches and were loading food items into the car's storage for the trip.</p><p>As Shirley finished placing a bag of chips into the car's trunk, she noticed something floating down the river.</p><p>As she moved to get a closer look, she saw that it was a corpse. And it wasn't alone.</p><p>Following it, several tens, maybe even hundreds, of corpses floated down the river. Shirley became paler and paler as they came, hyperventilating with her blood running cold in her veins as she took on an expression of fear and horror.</p><p>"Uh, Shirley, are you okay right there?", Rivalz asked her in concern as he noticed. He walked up to Shirley.</p><p>"Shirley, just tell us what is goin-…wha-wha-what the fuck!", Rivalz stammered and exclaimed as he also witnessed the plethora of corpses floating down the river.</p><p>Sophie ran up to her in time and placed her hand over her roommate's eyes just before Shirley could let out a terrified scream, while her own eyes widened in horror at the scene before her. The purple-haired girl pulled Shirley out, Rivalz following not even a moment after.</p><p>"We should be ready. Let's go!", Charmelle called out.</p><p>The Ashford trio wasted no time getting in the car, Shirley still pale as Rivalz and Sophie held her hands, attempting to calm her down.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, Shirley, take deep breaths, it's going to be all okay…", Sophie whispered to her roommate.</p><p>Charmelle drove the car away, continuing their journey to Tokyo.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ashford Academy, 2:30 pm</strong>
</p><p>A girl in an Ashford student uniform with long pink hair, light blue eyes, and a brown hat entered a vacant classroom. She scanned the area for any watching eyes nearby. Upon confirming that there were none, she pulled out a communicator from her pocket.</p><p>"Agent, report.", said V.V. from the communicator.</p><p>"Director, everyone is occupied with the invasion. Other than that, there are no noteworthy events.", the hat-wearing pinkette replied.</p><p>"Good.", replied V.V., "At night and when any potential watchers are preoccupied by the matters regarding the invasion, as they should be, your orders are to take Nunnally and bring her to Kamine Island."</p><p>"Got it, Director.", the pink-haired girl replied.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>G1 en route to Tokyo</strong>
</p><p>The group on the bridge were joined by Kallen and Naomi. Zero briefed them of the plans, and the idea of making a truce with the Britannians didn't sit well with the redhead.</p><p>"What-what do you mean a truce with the Britannians!?", Kallen exclaimed.</p><p>"It's for our best chances of survival and victory.", Zero replied. "The circumstances have changed far beyond what it once was the moment the invaders arrived."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that, but will the Britannians keep up their end of the deal?", Kallen replied in turn. "How can we be sure they won't backstab us? Sure Euphemia's willing to cooperate with and help us, but can we say the same about Cornelia? The nobility?"</p><p>"It will surely test our diplomatic capabilities.", said Zero.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Avalon</strong>
</p><p>Prince Schneizel was observing footage and reports from the fall of the SAZ, accompanied by his aide Kanon Maldini.</p><p>"<em>This is quite a dire matter…"</em>, thought the second prince. <em>"Within the span of only two hours both the Black Knights and the Britannian army faced defeat at the hands of the extraterrestrial invaders. While the invaders' technological prowess certainly paved the path to their victory, there's also the matter that both defending forces fought on their own, in two disjointed stands."</em></p><p>He opened up a communication channel with Cornelia.</p><p>"Schniezel, what is it?", Cornelia questioned from the screen.</p><p>"Cornelia, you are aware of the recent situation I'm sure.", Schneizel responded.</p><p>"And? What are you getting at? Do you have a plan in mind?", the purple-haired woman responded.</p><p>"We are in need of drastic measures.", the blonde prince stated.</p><p>"What do you mean?", Cornelia replied.</p><p>"We might need to form a truce with the Black Knights.", said Schneizel.</p><p>"Wha-what!? Schniezel, you cannot be serious!", Cornelia exclaimed in shock. "They're a bunch of unruly terrorists!"</p><p>"It would be unwise to continue our current conflicts in the light of this alien invasion.", the second prince replied. "Our best chance of survival would be to form a cohesive, unified front. Fighting a three-way war will not bode well for us in this situation. You should be aware of that, Cornelia."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Europia, French-German border, Castle Weisswolf, 9:00 am</strong>
</p><p>Anna was in a communication channel with a high-ranking Europian official, a middle-aged man with black and greying hair.</p><p>"For the last time Captain Clement, we are not wasting funds on ejection systems for the Alexanders.", said the official sternly.</p><p>"And you would rather continue treating the lives of our own troops as expendables to abandon and throw away?", Anna retorted.</p><p>"Again, the lives of mere elevens are not worth investing resources in!", the official replied.</p><p>"This mindset is why Britannia has been pushing us back!", Anna shot back. "The W-0 unit has lost nearly all of its pilots, and cannot fight due to a lack of combatants! A problem which could have easily been avoided if we didn't treat soldiers' lives as expendable simply due to their heritage!"</p><p>"No means no, Captain Anna Clement! Once again, we refuse this proposal. Unnecessary waste of funds. This discussion is over!", said the unscrupulous official before ending the transmission.</p><p>"<em>Damn corrupt bureaucrats…"</em>, the lilac-haired lass seethed. <em>"Putting their own greed for wealth over lives. They're no better than those Britannian despots!"</em></p><p>She walked out of her office, meeting up with Leila in the hallway. The blonde immediately picked up on Anna's incensed expression.</p><p>"I can only assume your request was denied.", said Leila.</p><p>"It was.", said Anna. "They're far too consumed by their own selfishness."</p><p>"Just like the lot of those damn Britannian nobles…", Leila replied. "What even is the point of fighting Britannia if you're going to act just like them?"</p><p>"I know, right?", Anna concurred. "And to make it even worse, I can't help but feel like I'm responsible for everyone who died in my frames due to being unable to eject or blown up by their very own commanders as unwilling suicide bombs...", she added, disconsolate.</p><p>"The burden an inventor can face.", said Sophie Randle, a wZERO scientist specialising in brain science, who joined up with them as the continued walking through the hallways. She is a tall, brunette woman with indigo eyes.</p><p>"I feel the same when I remember what my own work did to my husband.", Randle continued on. "We can't help but blame ourselves for those who face unfortunate fates from what we designed, even when we're not really at fault ourselves. It's human nature to blame oneself."</p><p>"But you shouldn't let it drag you down, Anna.", Leila added. "You tried your best. It's not your fault that we're being lorded over by corrupt officials. And it's not your fault that our previous commander decided to self-destruct our own troops. Don't beat yourself over it Anna. You're a good person, remember that. It's not your fault."</p><p>"I suppose you're right…", Anna replied.</p><p>The three of them made their way into the lounge room, where the large TV set was playing the international news. Already in the room were Akito, Ayano, Yukiya, Ryo, and Claus. Anna, Leila, and Randle took seats and joined in watching.</p><p>"Extraterrestrial attacks have occurred throughout the globe.", the newscaster announced.</p><p>There came the reports. The utter destruction of the Special Administrative Zone in Area 11. And there were seven more attacks that occurred at roughly around the same time.</p><p>Footage of the other attacks were presented in the broadcast.</p><p>The night sky was lit up by raging fire, plasma, and lasers as alien warships pummelled the city of Johannesburg in South Africa, as tripods and other alien ground forces overwhelmed the defence forces.</p><p>The town of Sagres, Portugal. Koh Kong city in Cambodia. The city of Aden in Area 18. Panama City in Panama. Buenos Aires, Argentina. Gold Coast, Australia. Anchorage, northern Britannia.</p><p>The devastation that took place in the SAZ repeated themselves in all of those places.</p><p>The expressions of all those watching ranged from shock to apprehension. The very prospect of being up against such a foe was unsettling on its own.</p><p>"<em>Oh my…oh my god…"</em>, Anna thought as she gasped, taken aback by what had happened. While she had never denied the possibility of extraterrestrial life, she had never expected to see a real alien invasion in her lifetime.</p><p>The sheer devastation and carnage wrought by the aliens in only a matter of hours to those places was unreal.</p><p>"<em>This is...this is just insane!"</em>, thought Ryo.</p><p>"<em>We need to prepare for the worst…we have to set aside all our differences as humans to fight against this…otherwise all of humanity is doomed."</em>, thought Leila grimly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Area 11, Ashford Academy, 4:00 pm</strong>
</p><p>The Black Knights have reached Ashford, the G1 parked just outside the school grounds. The Black Knights were setting up tents and communication facilities on the school yards as Milly, Nina, and Laura all watched from the club room windows.</p><p>"<em>I wonder what the Black Knights are up to here…"</em>, thought Laura.</p><p>"I…I'm scared…", Nina whimpered as Milly held her close. "All those Eleven terrorists here…"</p><p>"Shhh, Nina, don't let them hear you call them that. Keep quiet, okay?", said Milly.</p><p>"If they're really knights of justice as they publicly called themselves, they shouldn't be here to harm us. Or at least I hope…", said Laura.</p><p>A trio of Black Knight soldiers led by Tamaki broke into this room moments afterward, armed with rifles that they pointed at the students.</p><p>"Hands up and turn around!", Tamaki shouted. "The Black Knights control this school, and you all are now our hostages!"</p><p>Laura rushed to place herself between the two Student Council members and Tamaki's squad, spreading her arms protectively.</p><p>"Put down your guns!", Laura exclaimed in a commanding voice.</p><p>"Huh? What's that, you Brit wench!? That's one hell of a thing to say to us right now!", Tamaki shouted back angrily.</p><p>"You are supposed to stand for justice, are you not?", Laura responded. "Isn't that what Zero says? We're just students!"</p><p>"Laura!", Milly cried out.</p><p>"And so what!?", Tamaki shouted back at Laura. "Now stay down and-"</p><p>"ENOUGH!", Zero commanded with authority as he came into the room, cutting Tamaki off. "I gave explicit orders to not incite any violence! We are NOT taking any hostages! Stand down, all of you!"</p><p>"R-right, Zero!", Tamaki replied.</p><p>"We're…sorry for our comrade's…rash actions.", said Rai as he entered the room. "Tamaki's not really the sharpest tool around."</p><p>Tamaki grumbled and muttered in response.</p><p>"Rai?", Milly asked in surprise. "You're with the Black Knights?"</p><p>"Guilty as charged…", Rai replied, seeing no point in denial.</p><p>"Zero, if I may ask, why are the Black Knights here?", asked Milly.</p><p>"Your academy is strategically important for our purposes, so we are turning the school into a command centre.", answered Zero.</p><p>"And what of us?", Laura asked. "You're not going to hurt us, aren't you?"</p><p>"I guarantee that no harm will fall upon you.", Zero replied, "As long as you stay here in this school, you are under our protection. You have my word."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dorms</strong>
</p><p>In one of the spare dorm rooms, Euphemia, sitting on a bed, was watching updates to the invasion situation from her tablet. She had changed from her lilac and white princess dress to a more casual outfit.</p><p>"An estimate of the death toll in the Special Zone invasion reaches over 150,000.", said the newscaster from the screen.</p><p>She gripped the bed with a shaking hand at the statement. More than 150,000 Japanese and Britannians alike perished in what was supposed to be an opportunity for a new life. All within two hours.</p><p>"<em>They're…they're dead because of me…I led them to my proposal…I led them to this massacre…"</em>, the pinkette thought sadly.</p><p>The doorbell to the room rang a few moments later.</p><p>"Please come in!", said Euphemia in response. The door opened as Kallen came into the room.</p><p>The redhead took a seat on the bed next to the pinkette.</p><p>"Hey…", Kallen began, "I have to say that you did pretty good out there."</p><p>"Huh?", Euphemia responded.</p><p>"I didn't think you had it in you. I didn't think you could pilot a frame and fight with it like you did back there.", Kallen continued on.</p><p>"I was surprised at myself at how well I did so too. I do remember getting really good in the simulators though.", said Euphemia.</p><p>"And the way you came back for those people and risked yourself for their sake as well.", said Kallen. "While your people looked down on us Japanese and saw us as lesser for years, you didn't. You didn't run away and twiddle your thumbs, you went all in and actually fought to save them. And not only that, you helped me save Zero."</p><p>"I see now that I was wrong about you.", the redhead continued. "For a long time I simply thought you were a useless puppet princess who couldn't do anything on her own. I really misjudged you, huh?"</p><p>"I suppose you learned the lesson of not judging a book by its cover…", said Euphemia.</p><p>"I guess I did…", Kallen concurred. "I didn't get to take the time to actually know you."</p><p>"But, I just have to ask, weren't you a pacifist or something? What made you change your mind?", the redhead asked, curious.</p><p>"We're dealing with hostile aliens here.", Euphemia answered. "They attacked us with no provocation on arrival, and there was no communication with them. Even if we tried, I doubt we would be able to even understand each other. There was no other choice. After I saw them slaughter so many people before my own eyes with no mercy whatsoever, that's when I realised what I needed to do."</p><p>"True…", Kallen concurred.</p><p>"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself properly, since you don't have my name. I'm Kallen. Kallen Kouzuki.", the redhead introduced herself.</p><p>"I think I should introduce myself again, too.", said Euphemia. "Because I no longer go by the li Britannia name. I'm Euphemia Lamperouge now."</p><p>"Got it.", Kallen acknowledged. <em>"That's the same surname Lelouch uses…"</em>, she thought.</p><p>"Anyway, I have another question I need to ask. If you weren't really a puppet princess, then why didn't you at least try to stop Cornelia from causing a massacre of innocent civilians at Saitama?", asked Kallen.</p><p>"A what? A massacre at Saitama?", Euphemia questioned in response, surprised.</p><p>"You didn't know…", said Kallen in realisation, her question having been answered by the pinkette's genuine surprise. "Cornelia never told you anything about it, didn't she?"</p><p>"<em>She doesn't know about it at all…Looks like I now have to break the truth of that day out to her…"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sophie Randle will be referred to by her surname in this story so as to avoid confusion with Sophie Wood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>